Fire and Ice
by ForbiddenxSimplicity
Summary: A year after the eternal winter was thwarted, Elsa was finally starting to get accustomed to being queen and to the people of Arendelle. Things seemed to be going smoothly until an unknown darkness started to set in over Arendelle. With the help of what Elsa thought were only stories, together they must find a way to rid Arendelle of the darkness. (Jack Frost/Elsa - Jelsa)
1. Stories

**I absolutely suck at summaries especially since there's that annoying character limit. Please don't kill me**

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky with a few clouds starting to blow in from a soft, cool wind. Just from how the wind brushed against my fingers, I could tell. Some sort of storm was going to come soon. With winter only starting a week ago, I was quite positive these clouds would bring in snow instead of rain. But who was I declare that? I was no master in reading weather patterns. Honestly, if I wanted to, I could very easily just make it snow now but to me, there was a bit of a magical feeling that came with the first snow of winter. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was always this hype and special excitement that would overcome me whenever the first snow of winter would come. I-<p>

"Elsa! Arendelle to Elsa!"

I snapped my head up away from the window I was aimlessly staring at and towards the only possible source of the voice calling to me. Anna.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I was simply going to ask what you were doing today but I guess it all went through one ear and out the other. Normally I'm the one that's never paying attention. This is odd of you."

I merely rolled my eyes and went back to staring out the window, shrugging. There wasn't anything eventful scheduled for me so really, I didn't have the slightest clue what I was going to do today.

"I don't know, Anna. Since you're asking me, I assume that you have something planned that you want to do."

I could feel slight vibrations from the floor and seconds later I felt my arm being tugged.

"Well since you're not busy, I thought maybe we could build a snowman and-"

"-There's no snow outside. Try suggesting something else."

There was that tugging on my arm again. Did she really have to pull so hard? Sometimes I wonder if she's too strong for her own good.

"But you see that's the great thing about having an older sister with ice powers. She can make it snow and then bam!"

I shook my head at her childish antics. Though she wasn't that much younger than me, she still had the heart of a five year old.

"I want to wait for it to snow naturally before I start playing around with the weather again."

I could a loud groan come from her and I turned my head over to get a glimpse of her. There was a look of absolute dread on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Instead of building a snowman, how about we go ice skating? That, I can do without it changing the weather patterns."

A squeal escaped from her lips and she started to slightly bounce in place. It never ceased to amaze me how energetic she could. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't taught to conceal everything, would I be just as happy and optimistic as Anna?

"Oh this is a great substitution! I'll bring Kristoff and Olaf along as well!"

"Isn't Kristoff working right now?"

Anna's shoulders slumped with a frown starting to grow on her face before it flipped back into a smile.

"It'll be okay. I'll drag him along once he's done working! We're just going to have to wait till afternoon then. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded my head up and down while giving her a small smile.

"Of course it is."

"Great! I'll meet you in the courtyard around four. See you later!"

Anna finally let go of my arm and started walking to a far off hallway to the right. I blinked a few times before opening my mouth again.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Anna continued walking without turning her head as her voice echoed through the throne room.

"To find Olaf and I don't know… Do something."

Before I could say anything else, she was already far off into the hallway. I sighed and rested myself on the throne and stared blankly at the empty throne room before me. Not a sound could be heard. Though I normally liked the solitude, the silence was starting to make me panic. I don't know why but from time to time whenever I was alone, I'd get this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like there was something terribly wrong. It seemed to happen more often as time went on by.

Ice started forming around where I was sitting on the throne and I quickly shook my head. The only thing that could ever go terribly wrong was if I were to lose it like I did a year ago. And since I never want to relive that again, nothing could possibly go wrong. I'm just being paranoid. At least… That's what I told myself to calm my nerves whenever these feelings of foreboding would occur.

I can't be alone right now. I need some sort of distraction to shake of these absurd feelings. Normally my distractions were either Anna or reading a book of some sort. Seeing as how those two options, weren't going to solve the issue, I thought it best I pay a visit to someone I've grown a certain liking to. _The story teller of the kingdom_.

* * *

><p>No one really knew her name. Some referred to her as a shaman who could tell of things from the past and possibilities of the future. Others called her a total nut job. To me, she was just some odd woman that happened to be very good at story telling.<p>

Though I was still pretty young, I lost all innocence in me a long time ago. Physically, I looked like some young adult that was in the awkward transition from child to full grown adult. But inside, I felt like an old shrewd. It always bothered me that I could never be as carefree as Anna was. It was like there was a switch in me that has yet to be turned on. Anna tells me that once I'm fully comfortable with myself and people in general, I'll be a "social butterfly" as she puts it. But deep down, I don't think I'll ever truly be that.

I can't help but feel that this isn't all for me. I know I was born with this power for a reason and surely it wasn't given to me just so I can sit on a chair all day and tell people what to do. What good is my power then if all I do is discuss things and sign papers all the time?

But never mind that. That's a different issue with myself that I'll deal with another day. Now wasn't the time to add onto my untimely distress. Hopefully, Arendelle's infamous story teller can give me a story that'll make all my worries go away. She was always so good at making them all disappear when nothing else could.

For some reason, whenever I pay her a visit, it's as if a piece of what should have been my inner child comes shining through. There's a bit of glee that courses through my veins whenever I ask her to tell me a story. Whether it's a happy story or a sad one, she never fails to capture all of my attention. I don't know how she does it but there's a certain something in her voice that gives this soothing effect whenever she tells a story.

Maybe if I visit her enough, she'll finally reveal to me something about herself. She was always so secretive of herself and I never understood why.

While walking through the city, I'd get greetings from almost everyone I passed. Happy smiles were plastered on their faces. How these people were genuinely happy to see me after nearly freezing them all to death a year ago is forever a mystery. Even after all the mistakes I've made, they were still so kind. I truly think I'm a lucky queen to have such forgiving and understanding subjects.

After ten minutes of walking through the city and getting stopped a few times from several townsmen, I finally reached my destination. It was a brown stone house near the docks with some strange writing on the door I've never been able to read.

I gave the door a few knocks before it slowly slid open.

"Oh queen Elsa. What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in!"

I quickly walked through the door and straightened myself up.

"So what do I owe this visit? Are you here to hear a story?"

A tiny smile started to form from my lips. It was a little routine her and I would always do after I visited her for what seemed like the hundredth time. I'd pay her a visit and she'd act like this was my first time ever coming by.

"Yes. I'm in dire need of a story that'll lift my mood."

She walked over to her armchair that she always sat on whenever she was telling a story and I sat on the rug that was near her feet. She used to always insist that I sit in a chair as well but to me, sitting on the floor felt more appropriate. It added to the whole bringing out my inner child experience that I desperately wanted.

"A happy one you say. How about the story of Saint Nicholas? You always liked that one."

I shook my head.

"No. I'm not in the mood for Christmas related things just yet."

"How about the story of the Easter Bunny then?"

I shook my head again.

"Not that one either."

"The sandman?"

I sighed in frustration over the options she presented to me. I've heard them all countless times. They were some of my favorites that she would retell to me whenever I wanted to escape the troubles of the adult world. As much as I loved them, I wasn't in much of a mood to listen to a story I've already heard.

"Don't you have a story like theirs that you haven't told me yet? I want to hear something new."

The woman paused for a bit as she was in deep thought. She looked towards the window and I followed her gaze. More clouds were rolling in. The sun was barely visible. Looks like that storm I predicted is coming sooner than I thought.

She quickly shift her gaze towards me and then back to window. She switched between me and the window for a few moments until her eyes set on me with a large grin growing on her face.

"Tell me Elsa, have you ever heard of the story of Jack Frost?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****:** My shipping heart couldn't take it any longer. There weren't enough Jelsa fanfics to satisfy my shipping needs so I thought, "why can't I write something too?" I saw no harm in it. I just needed to come up with an idea. Let me just warn you now, it's going to be a little out of the box at some point and also cliché at the same time. But eh, I love cliché stories so I hope you guys do too. Then again, I'm not really that great at writing. I just have an odd imagination at times. But if you do happen to stumble upon this, it would be wonderful if you like leave opinions even though there isn't really much of an opinion to be left since this is only the first chapter. Isdjgodsigsgfr I excited. I hope you all will be too. Alright I need to stop talking. Bai, bai until the next update~


	2. First Snow

My ears perked up a bit at the question and I shook my head.

"I haven't. Who's Jack Frost?"

The storyteller's grin grew wider as she made herself more comfortable on her armchair.

"He's a friendly spirit that often reminds me of you from time to time."

I tilted my head in confusion and furrowed my eyebrows with my mouth slightly open. Me? What about me? I didn't think there was a single soul out there that could possibly be similar to me in any way, shape, or form.

"I don't quite understand. How?"

The storyteller chuckled at what was probably my unladylike face and clasped her hands together.

"Don't you ever wonder why winter comes when it comes? How does the snow magically gets to its set destination?"

"No. What's there to wonder about that? The weather patterns in the sky and wind make winter what it is."

She leaned forward and shook her index finger in front my front of my face with an all-knowing smile. Surely there was no way I could possibly be wrong. It's been proven that the seasons happen the way they do because of weather and climate.

"And who or what do you think wills the weather patterns to create such conditions? If everything was solely based on weather patterns, wouldn't each winter be the same? But as we all know each winter is always different. Each winter is unpredictable."

I couldn't argue her point. She was right in a sense. The first snow of winter never happened on the same day. Sometimes the first snow would happen before autumn was over. Other times, the first snow wouldn't come until the beginning of the next year. Sometimes, it never came at all. I never really questioned why winter was different from the next.

"Alright fine. You've made your point. So tell me what this Jack Frost has to do with the weather and winter."

She stretched her back and resumed slouching comfortably in her chair.

"Just like you, Jack Frost is able to control and manipulate snow and ice."

My eyes grew wide as I inched closer to her legs that were almost dangling from the chair.

"He comes in every winter and makes winter what it is. All the snow that falls over Arendelle and the rest of the world is because of him. Some people refer to him as 'old man winter' but I think Jack Frost has a nicer ring to it."

Without noticing, I nodded my head in agreement. Old man winter just sounded so…. Bland in my opinion.

"For hundreds of years, Jack Frost has been bringing in snow and winter all over the world. There would be the occasional time the spirit would break the rules and cause snow to happen at an unlikely time of the year."

By now, I already moved so close to her that my head was resting against the side of her chair while I listened. Snow and Ice always attracted my attention. Winter was always my favorite season. I could tell that this story would probably grow to the top of my favorite stories she has told me so far.

I looked up while she gave a mini pause in her story. I thought that spirits always followed the way things were supposed to be. Her last sentence sparked my curiosity.

"But why would he do something like that? Snow should only happen when it's winter time."

"It's the very same reason why you use your powers outside of the appropriate season. Because he could. Many think of Jack Frost as only the spirit of winter but I have my own theories and spin on him. You see, I don't think of him as an old man that brings in snow during one season of the year. I think he just enjoys being mischievous. Children are often happier when they get the chance to play in the snow. I think he also likes to bring fun and joy into people's lives."

Perhaps this is why I always had a certain type of glee inside of me whenever the first snow would come rolling in for Arendelle. But who am I kidding? This is just a children's story. None of these stories about magical creatures and spirits were real.

"But madam storyteller, how are you so sure that this Jack Frost is what you claim he is?"

I could see a tiny glimmer in her eyes. It was so faint but I saw it. It was the same glimmer Anna would have in her eyes whenever her and I would build a snowman together. _Pure joy_.

"There are just some things you know and some things you believe in. Isn't there anything you believe in just for the sake of believing in them?"

A part of me wanted to say yes. That part desperately wanted to believe that there were higher forces out there that try their best to regulate the functionality of the world. Maybe it was my lost childhood that wanted this but the logic in me knows that there isn't a bunny that goes around leaving eggs in random places. There isn't a man that flies around sprinkles sand on people's foreheads to make them sleep. And there most definitely isn't a man that goes around making it snow whenever he pleases. As much as it'd be great for there to be someone like me out there, there isn't.

"I wish. I wish I did. But nice things like this can't possibly exist in a world that has too many dark things going for it."

There it was again. That unsettling feeling I had earlier today in the throne room. Why do feelings never make any sense? They're just as confusing and vague as the various gods people worship all around the globe.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. Regardless of whether you believe them or not, you still enjoy their stories."

The storyteller got up from her chair and walked over to a bookshelf she had placed next to the windowsill. I could see her fumbling through the books in hopes of looking for a specific one. For a woman to know so many mystical stories, it does make one wonder if she actually believes them to be true.

"And what about you? Do you believe in the stories you tell me and everyone else in the kingdom?"

She continued look through her bookshelf for a few minutes until her hands zoned in on an old brown leather book. She turned around and blew on top of the cover. Dust particles filled the air around her. Once she waved all the dust away from her face, she set her eyes down on me. A small warm smile was forming on her face.

"I do. With all my heart, I firmly believe them all to be true."

She knelt down before me and placed the big leather book into my hands. I looked down at the cover and it read, 'The Spirits of Childhood and Beyond'. Was this for me? I quickly looked back up with an eyebrow raised.

"What's this for?"

"It's yours to keep since you come here almost on a regular basis for a story. Go look through it and pinpoint the ones that catch your interest the most. I'll tell you their full stories the next time you come here."

I smiled down at the book and held it tenderly as if it would shatter into a million pieces if it wasn't handled with the utmost care. Even in the royal library, there wasn't a book in there like this at all. I wonder how she came across a book like this.

"You are so kind. I'll make sure to take good care of it but I must know… Where did you find this book?"

She gave me a sideways glance before staring out the window with a sudden interest in the clouds.

"You can't find it anywhere. I wrote it."

I blinked a few times before realization hit in. She trusted me so much she was willing to give me copy of her own work free of charge. I couldn't help but feel a sudden warmness inside of me. I may still have issues when it comes to interacting with others but as long as I had one person to call as a friend, I was happy.

"You honor me so much. I'm going to cherish it and come back here soon to ask for a story about someone in here."

I got up from where I was sitting and straightened out the bottom of my dress. I've spent more than enough time here. Anna would throw a tantrum if I show up to our planned ice skating get together late. I held the book tightly in arms while walking towards the door and quickly turned my head to give a proper goodbye.

"Thank you for the lovely story. I'll make sure to go searching for him in this book and I'll probably end up asking for more about him when I come back. See you soon."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her fully turn around to face me. As I walked out the door, I heard her say something in an almost hopeful tone.

"Remember Elsa! Sometimes it's good to take a blind leap of faith and go on believing in things you cannot see."

By the time she finished, I already closed the door behind me. Just what was that? What good would happen from believing in such stories? I thought the appropriate motto and logic to go by was, 'Seeing is believing'.

I shrugged to myself at that last thought. I had no time to ask myself these kinds of questions. Any more stalling and I was going to be late for sure.

* * *

><p>Everyone was already waiting around in the courtyard while I walked through the main gates. Anna had her arms crossed while she came walking towards me. Who knew the girl was capable of punctuality. Most of the time Anna was at least ten minutes late when showing up for scheduled events.<p>

"Where have you been? I was about to go looking for you myself."

Off in the distance, I could Olaf exclaiming how great it was that I was no longer missing. Really Anna? You told them I was missing? I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today and walked right past her. My eyes were set on the fountain before me before I spoke up.

"Oh relax Anna. It's only a few minutes after four. No need to be so dramatic. And might I add: A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early."

A laugh escaped from Anna's lips as she came running up behind me and grabbed onto my free arm. There she went again tugging on it. My limbs were not built for this sort of tension.

"Do the magic, do the magic!"

I smiled down at her as I stomped my foot hard onto cobble stones of the courtyard. Ice started to form around where my foot made impact and quickly started to spread around the rest of the courtyard. In less than a minute, the entire courtyard was covered in ice. Finally, I froze the water shooting out of the fountain into a unique curved shape to add to the scenery.

Gasps of wonder came from Anna and my smile grew. Even though she's seen me do my magic so many times, she always had the same wonder and amazement. It was these few times where I didn't feel at all cursed with ice powers. Now if only I had a better grip on using them.

I felt Anna's hand let go of my arm as she attempted to slide over to Kristoff. Keyword, "attempted". She clumsily fell right on her butt a few steps after leaving me. I softly chuckled and helped her back up from the ice. She gave me a sheepish smile while I whisked my hand in the air. Ice skates manifested over her shoes and she quickly gave me a hug.

"Ehe... Thank you." She went off to continue skating her way towards Kristoff without the slightest bit of grace.

I turned around and slid over to the front steps that led into the throne room. As I was nearing the steps, I could barely hear the frantic shrieks of Kristoff's voice.

"Not that fast Anna! Slow down or you're going to-"

With a loud thud, I turned my head around to see Anna and Kristoff sprawled on top of each other on the ice with Olaf circling around them.

"Is this a new game where we go skating into each other to see who will fall first? I want to play!"

Kristoff groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"No Olaf, this is not a game. So don't go trying to knock me down into the ice." Kristoff grumbled to himself and then extended out a hand to Anna, helping her back up. Nervously, she took his hand with what looked like a red tint of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Umm. Sorry about that. I don't really know how to stop on skates."

"Eh, I don't mind if it's you."

A slight twinge of jealousy came over me. I rather not continue to watch the scene and remind myself of what I'm not capable of achieving. Continuing my way over to the steps, I gently placed the book on the bottom step and lightly stroked the front cover. Inside were many different myths that I could finally learn about. Though they aren't real, they still gave this hope that there were nicer powers out there hidden from the eye of humans. I flinched and retracted my hand to my chest as I heard Anna yell from across the courtyard.

"Hey Elsa! Are you going to stare at that book for the rest of the afternoon or are you going to have fun with us?"

A smile crept on my face as I quickly went sliding back to where the others were. There will be plenty of time to go exploring through the book later.

* * *

><p>After spending hours out skating in the courtyard, Anna decided it was finally time to come inside and warm up. Well, for her to warm up. I was perfectly fine skating around as the temperature plummeted at a rapid rate.<p>

I continuously stared at Anna while she took a sip of her hot chocolate. After a few minutes of staring, she finally caught on.

"What are you looking at?"

I shrugged my shoulders and drifted my eyes to stare at her mug instead.

"Anna, do you believe in the stories mom used to tell us when we were kids?"

Anna tilted her head and gripped onto her mug.

"You mean like the boogeyman?"

I quietly nodded. I don't even know why I'd ask such a question. Of course the answer would be no. I mean-

"Well I did believe he was real at some point. For an entire month I was too scared to look under the bed. I even left tiny traps in case he were to come but I think mom only told us that story so I'd go to bed on time. So no, he's not real but Santa Claus definitely is." She firmly nodded and went back to sipping on her hot chocolate.

Why didn't it surprise me Anna would believe such a man would exist? This is coming from a girl that nearly married man right after just meeting him.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders again and changed my next target of staring to the far off window. I really didn't know why I asked. It's a silly question. Maybe I asked so it'd give me a little encouragement that some of those stories the storyteller said were true. That there really was another person out there like me. I don't know. I wonder, is there any truth in these stories? I need to stop asking myself questions.

Minutes later, I could feel that glee and excitement I always felt in my stomach whenever the first snow of winter would come. I finally focused my eyes on the window I was blankly staring and saw it. Snow. It was snowing outside. So if the storyteller's story was any bit true, that would only mean one thing.

I got up from my chair with haste and started head towards the throne room to exit into the courtyard. I could hear Anna yelling after me on where I was going but there was no time. I had to catch this while the snow was still fresh. Maybe by looking outside at the snow storm, it'll wash away all these silly thoughts of mystical spirits that go around unseen.

My quick pace turned into a sprint as I was going through the throne room. I don't know why, but this whole ordeal caused a sudden burst of anticipation. I didn't even bother to try and control the emotion as it caused ice to form wherever I stepped.

"Just a little closer…" I mumbled to myself as I was nearing the front door.

I barged through the door and continued sprinting through the courtyard. The wind started to pick up. My eyes searched around me but it was too hard to see with the snow blowing all over the place. Perhaps I could get a better view if I were higher up…

I turned myself to run towards a nearby watch tower by the front gates. By now, all the grace that a queen should have was gone and I didn't care. I hadn't had any excitement like this in a long time. I continued to climb up the spiral staircase. Each step made my heart pound harder than the one before it.

Once I made it to the top, I leaned over the ledge of the tower to steady myself as I tried to catch my breath. Was I always this out of shape? Never mind that. I narrowed my eyes and tried to focus on what was around me. All I could see what snow blowing everywhere and starting to cover everything. Nothing more than that.

I guess he wasn't real. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Why am I so stupid? Stories like the one of Jack Frost could never be true.

I leaned one arm against the ledge and rested my chin on my hand as my eyes lightly scanned the city itself. No one was in plain sight. Figures. Who'd want to be out in a storm like this? I caught a glimpse of a man trying to find his way to shelter when something peculiar caught my eye. While he was running, a small layer of ice started to form in his pathway. I leaned in forward to get a better view.

"No way… Ice just doesn't form like that."

The man was blind to the ice on the floor and slipped right on it. He fell face first. The wind picked up moments after he fell and I swore I could have heard a man's laughter being carried by that wind. I was alert again as my eyes continued their search.

After a few minutes I saw something. On top of a rooftop near where the man fell, I could make out a floating figure. I could hear more laughter in the howling of the win that probably belonged to what looked like a boy floating in midair. And just like that, he flew off farther into the city and wind followed. I covered my mouth and gasped. The story was real.

Jack Frost was real.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Phew that was longer than expected. Most of the time, I can't even make it to like 1,700 words but this chapter and the one before it were way past that number. Maybe because it's so much easier to write in first person than third. Or maybe it's because this story in general is going to be a long one. At least, I think it's going to be pretty long with what I have planned up in my head. But wow I feel so special that people actually noticed my story. I was sure that this was going to go ignored thus making me not want to continue. Looks like I was wrong. Thank you to all those that followed/favorite my story. You're all wonderful and great and sfigjfoijhdfh. Oh and don't be afraid to leave a review. I'm not scary at all. Don't be that silent reader us writers wish would speak up. dfsighdfoigdf. I'm going to reply to my reviews. Yes.

** Terra:** Do you know that I love you? In my other two stories you leave such nice reviews and here you are again. Thank you so much for your thoughts. I'll make sure not to hesitate when thinking outside the box.

** Fabrina-Percabeth-4179**: dsighdsig Thank you so much, sweetie. I appreciate the review. I was afraid people would think this was going to be stupid with that pathetic summary I wrote.

** Guest(the first one since there's two of you):** SCREAMS. SOMEONE LIKES MY IMAGINATION. THANK YOU AND BLESS YOUR SOUL.

** Sica:** Oh my God long review. I love long reviews. They're like my absolute favorite. I'm so happy that I left you a good first impression. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your honest opinions.

** Guest(#2? Idk):** I'll try my hardest to update fast. I normally suck at updating but I have so much fun writing these chapters that the words flow onto the page.

** Jelsa ftw:** I really do hope this is the long Jelsa fanfic you're searching for. I don't know if you'll find it epic but it is going to be long. Very long. Ahhh I just love long stories. Don't you?

Okay I'm out. See you guys soon. And don't forget to leave a review. Your opinions help with the writing process. Alright bye~


	3. The Spirit of Fun

It's been a week since Arendelle's first snow of the winter. The storm only lasted a few hours but it did prove itself two things. Either Jack Frost was real from the story or I've lost my mind and need to be seen by a doctor immediately. As implausible as it was for the first one to be true, I'd rather it be that than the possibility that my loneliness caused my brain to conjure up a make believe person. I really hope I'm not going insane. I already caused an eternal winter in the middle of summer last year. The last thing I need right now is for everyone to think I'm a nut job.

Though... I couldn't have seen him. I must have made him up. But... His laugh sounded so real and that man did slip on that small patch of ice that conveniently formed out of nowhere. The only way I could confirm what I saw was to go out again the next time it snows. Hopefully this time the storm will last longer than a few hours. If only that day would come sooner. Why does time always do the exact opposite of what you want it to do?

I was so distracted with what I saw this past week that I failed to pay any attention to the book I recently received. I felt a little guilty for neglecting it and not paying the storyteller a visit like I normally did. I guess this is one way to pass the time till the next time it snows. Now if only this boring council meeting I was in was over already….

"Alright! I think this is a wrap. We'll continue this tomorrow at the same time."

My head jolted up from my hand that it was resting on moments ago. Right on time! Funny how things time themselves that way. I gave everyone around me quick goodbyes as I headed straight for the library. A certain book was waiting there for me to explore.

Once I made it to the library, I sat myself down at the table where I last left the book a week ago. I slid my fingers underneath the words of the title on the front cover. Small shapes of frost slowly appeared where my fingers would touch. Frost carved itself into fancy geometric shapes underneath the words to give the appearance of fancy lines. The cover was a bit too plain looking. It needed some flare to it. No special book should ever have a plain cover.

I was too entranced with the tiny decorations I was adding to the book cover that I didn't hear the door to the library open at all nor hear the footsteps that were coming my way. It wasn't until a familiar voice boomed right into my ear for me to flinch in my chair and notice that I wasn't alone.

"The Spirits of Childhood and Beyond. Neat sounding book! Where did you find it?"

I looked up from the book and became face to face with Anna. Her face was only a few inches away. Too close for my own comfort. I tilted my head away to gain back a little of my personal space as Anna sat in the chair next to me and moved it closer to my chair until both were touching.

"The storyteller gave it to me. It's supposed to be filled with overviews of all these different people she tells stories about."

Anna smiled down at the book as she started to nudge my arm with her hands. I think my arms are going to suffer permanent abuse from her. That or they're going to fall off at some point.

"Well go on! Open it! Let's find out what sort of things are inside."

I shook my head as a smile started to creep up on my face out of nowhere. She may be reaching adulthood like me but I swear she still has that child mentality in her. I wish I could be so carefree and whimsical like her.

I turned over the book cover and flipped through the first few pages until a picture of a moon came in sight. I could feel Anna rest her chin on my shoulder as she read out from the page to herself.

"The Man in the Moon… A mysterious spirit that became the first guardian to watch over children and people of the world. It is said that he quietly chooses the spirits of this world often with hidden purposes he doesn't reveal to the one chosen. Huh… How interesting. Is there really a man in the moon?" Anna looked away from the book and out the nearby window and had her eyes set on the moon that was shining up in the night sky.

Of course there isn't a man in the moon. How does that even make sense? The moon may control the tides but that's it. The moon can't magically be the cause of these so called greater powers mentioned in these stories. Then again… I did just see a man with a staff flying around in that snow storm last week. Note to self, ask more about Jack Frost and this so called man in the moon the next time I see the storyteller.

"Well go on Elsa! Turn the page. Let's see who else is in here!"

Anna went back from staring out the window to rest her chin on my shoulder again as I slowly turn the page to look at the pictures and names of the people in this book. Neither of us said a word while I flipped through the pages. We were too absorbed in the pictures and names to actually read about who they all were.

Let's see… There was Nightlight, Mother Nature, the Toothfairy as well as the names of the main characters of stories I've already heard of. I continued to mindlessly go through the pages until Anna told me to stop on a certain page.

"Oh, oh! Elsa look! It's the Boogeyman mom used to tell us about when we were younger. So that's what he looks like. He looks really… Black."

Yes Anna. Thank you for pointing out the painfully obvious. I took a closer look at the picture and that unsettling feeling in my stomach returned immediately. I don't know but that smirk drawn on his face it… It made me nervous. As if my power sensed my sudden change in mood, tiny specks of frost escaped from the tips of my fingers and started growing onto the page itself.

Before I could let the frost continue, I removed my hands from the page and held them underneath the table. Anna gave me a questionable look but I simply gestured for her to take my place in turning the pages. I didn't want to cause any more harm to the book. I just wish she'd turn the page faster. I didn't want to stare at the smirk any longer. In fact, I don't want to think about this person in general anymore.

To my relief, Anna started turning the pages and we went back to our quiet admiration for the pictures before us. We were getting towards the middle of the book when I placed my hand over her arm for her to stop. Bright blue bold letters caught my interest as I stared intently at the page. Jack Frost.

I stayed quiet as my eyes fixated on the picture before me. He looked to be about our age. His skin was pale blue with hair and eyes to match. He had no shoes and wore what I presumed to be brown pants with a blue… What do I even call it? I've never seen a tunic like this before. It had a hood attached to it and a pocket in the middle. What strange fashion. Simple but still strange. Oh and there was that staff I saw him holding when it snowed last week. Just how did the storyteller manage to draw a picture so accurate to what I saw?

Sensing that I was intrigued with this page, Anna took it upon herself to start reading a part of the summary on the page.

"Jack Frost. One of the big five and spirit of winter as well as the guardian that watches over fun. He can change the weather into a wintery snow storm with a swish of his staff and is able to manipulate and bend the elements of ice and snow. Oh wow that's cool. He's kinda like you, Elsa. Though I wouldn't call you a master in the fun department. No offense of course."

I scowled and playfully smacked her in the arm. She giggled softly and we went back to our positions in our chairs. I replayed what Anna said in my head. Something odd stood out to me. _One of the big five. _Big five? What's the big five? Why are they even called the big five? Looks like I'll add that to the list of questions I plan on asking.

Anna turned the page again and both of us saw a tear in the middle where the spine should be. I furrowed my eyebrows and inspected the tear. A page was missing.

"Awwww. Someone tore a page out. I wonder who was supposed to be on that page."

I wonder the same thing. I don't think anyone else ever had a hold on this book besides me which would mean the storyteller purposely ripped this page out. What did she not want me to see? Maybe I should ask her about this as well.

I closed the book and shoved it to the side. Anna gave me a pleading look. My best bet was she wanted to keep going.

"Why'd you close it? We only made it halfway."

"I'm saving the rest for another time. How about the next time we go looking through this book, let's actually read all the pages before we continue on forward again."

Anna nodded her head before she sighed and laid her head on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"The snow from last week has melted away and I want to go playing out in the snow." Anna lifted her head from the table and threw herself onto my arm. How many times was this girl going to do this to my arm? It's going to be sore tomorrow. I can feel it coming on already.

"Elsa… The first snow already happened and I know people are predicting that there's supposed to another storm coming in real soon but can't you make it snow now?"

"Why should I make it snow if it's going to snow again within a couple of days?"

Anna huffed and put her whole weight on my arm. Yup. This was going to hurt in the morning.

"But, but- Elsa! I'm your younger sister. If you loved me, you'd make it snow."

How was she so dramatic? Literally, she was dramatic with everything. I guess it's one of her charms.

"Come on, Anna. Let Jack Frost play around with winter before I start meddling in."

I covered my mouth in realization of what I just said. Winter. I meant to only mention winter! How does something like that even slip off my tongue? Winter and Jack Frost don't sound remotely similar. I must have sounded so dumb. Anna's not going to let me live this down.

"Well Jack Frost need's to hurry his butt! I've been too deprived of snow and the snow he gave us last time was barely anything."

I blinked and stared down at an irritated Anna. Again, why am I not surprised she wouldn't laugh at me for mentioning a supernatural being that was supposed to be in charge of winter? This is the girl that still believes in Santa Claus and goes hunting for eggs on Easter.

"Well until he shows up again, let's plan what we're going to do when the snow comes."

Anna sat back up straight after hearing my words and for the rest of that evening, her and I laid out the details of what our next snow outing would be consisted of.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed since that evening Anna and I spent going through that book and since then, I never really had much time to myself. Christmas was nearing by and a lot had to be planned by then. This year, Anna insisted we do something public on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Similar to the day I finally thawed out all the ice that was over Arendelle, Anna wanted everyone in kingdom to go skating around in the courtyard. And in the middle, she wanted a grand Christmas tree decorated top to bottom with different ornaments and candles to light up the courtyard.<p>

I don't know all the exact details since this is more of Anna's project than mine. I _should_ have more responsibility in the matter since I'm the queen but Anna seemed so dedicated over the whole event. I saw no reason in stealing any of the credit.

Surprisingly enough, I managed to have some downtime from all the planning and organizing that was going on lately. I found myself in the library again and sat in an armchair near the big glass window that was on the far left wall of the library. Whenever I had nothing to do or anywhere to go, I'd sit in this chair and think about anything and everything.

With this free time I had, I should have gone to the storyteller to ask more questions but I wanted to finish going through that book first before going back to her. I thought it was better to have all my questions answered at once instead of in chunks.

Before I could relax in my chair to think, that burst of glee and excitement I had last week came churning in the pit of my stomach again. I shifted my gaze back towards the window and watched the clouds with anticipation.

This feeling… Surely it meant that the next snow storm was going to happen soon. It had to. There was no other explanation for this feeling I always had. It happened before snow storms way too often for it to be all to be a series of coincidences.

My hands gripped the tips of the armrests on the chair as minutes started to fly by. More and more anticipation grew as the time went on. And on cue, ice radiated from the palms of my hands. Miscellaneous shapes crystallized into the ice on the armrest. Tiny little icicles draped underneath the armrests.

Forget pondering about thoughts in my spare time. This was way more important than that. I didn't know when my life suddenly revolved around trying to find a spirit that was supposed to be only a creation from a creative mind but it certainly gave me more entertainment than anything queen related I've done this pass year.

And that's when a heard it. There was a roaring in the clouds. The wind started to pick up, causing the water below to sway with its direction. This storm was starting and I wasn't going to miss a single minute of it.

Jumping off my nearly frozen over chair, I ran for the door. I could always thaw that chair later. Time was of the essence. This time, I was going to get a better look and in order to do so, I had to be out in the middle of the storm right as it starts. Not in between like last week.

I went running through the halls and tried my best not to run into anyone. I probably looked like a madman to them all with the wicked smile that was probably on my face and the ice that was most likely on the floor wherever I stepped.

There was no time to explain. How would I even explain it all to begin with? That I was determined to go out in the middle of a snow storm to find a boy with no shoes that flies around and makes it snow with a wooden staff? They'd ship me off to an asylum if they heard that.

Honestly, a part of me is still a little shocked that I was running around like a child would when trying to find Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. No matter. I saw what I saw. My eyes could have been playing tricks on me but I'm positive they aren't capable of doing that. At least, I hoped so.

I already found myself in the middle of the courtyard and quickened my pace towards the front gates. I could hear shouts from men up in the watch tower asking me where I was going. Why did everyone have to know what I was doing? Did it ever occur to people that I wanted a little space to myself where I didn't have to explain my every action? Gosh being queen is frustrating.

Snow was already starting to fall down from the sky by the time I made it to the bridge that led into the city. It came down in large amounts. This was going to be a bigger storm for sure. But where was I going to find him? Think Elsa, think. The storyteller and book said that he was also the spirit of having fun.

I stopped in place and remembered the laughter I heard last week. If I could hear that laughter again, surely I'd have something to follow. But first, let me not awkwardly stand in the middle of this bridge.

I continued running until I made it a good way into the city. All the roads seemed abandoned but I knew better. No one ever liked being caught in the cold and snow. Well no one but me, apparently.

I slowed down my running and went into a walking pace as I let my ears zone in on the sounds around me. The only thing I could hear was the howling of the wind and the sounds of things being moved and flipped over from the wind.

I came to a full stop and crossed my arms while I tried to continue listening with my eyes closed. I wonder if anyone is watching me from inside their houses. I probably look like an idiot and clinically insane. Good job Elsa. You're really good at the whole building a good reputation to your people.

After what felt like forever, I grew frustrated. He must have been out there. _He had to_. This wasn't my storm. Why did this have to be so hard and why did the wind have to blow around erratically? If it was blowing in a set direction, I could have possibly followed it and maybe it would lead me to its source.

I concentrated a little more and that's when I heard it. It was faint but there was no denying it. It was laughter. It was _his_ laughter. The laughter he generated stuck out so much that I bet I'd be able to pinpoint it in a room filled with thousands of people. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration but I wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

The laughter came from the east towards the edges of the city. I followed his laughter until it grew louder and louder to the point that it felt like he was somewhere next to me. I felt a snowball whip pass the side of my head and I immediately hid behind a crate that was nearby. So he was here. But where?

I lifted my head slightly above the crate just enough for my eyes to scan around and take in the surroundings. I saw another snowball fly across the road and hit a sign that was dangling over a door with laughter to accompany after the snowball made impact. Moments later a person came into a view about ten feet away from where I was hiding.

There was no denying it this time. It was indeed Jack Frost. He looked just like the picture in the book from head to toe. So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I wasn't crazy. He's real! I wanted to reach my hand out towards him to get his attention but what would I even say? _'Hi, you don't know me but I see you have ice powers. I happen to have those powers too. Ummm. Want to build a snowman?'_ Wow. Smooth Elsa. Very smooth.

Instead of approaching him, I opted to watch instead. I could tell this storm wasn't going to be over in a few hours. Maybe I could follow him around and… Try and figure out what exactly I was even doing while I was what some people would call 'stalking' him.

Before I could continue talking, he was off again but he wasn't flying like he normally was. Using his staff, he started making an intricate path of ice and went off to go gliding through a random direction into the city with his laughter echoing in the air. If my eyes could grow any bigger than they were now, they would have fallen out of their sockets.

I've never been able to have such control like that without something going wrong. Sometimes, I was lucky and could create marvelous things like that ice palace on the northern mountain but instances like that were so rare. How is it he's able to do all of this so easily? I would give anything to be able to do more than just make it snow and turn floors into ice skating rinks.

That's it. I finally had a reason to go following him around. I was going to learn to be able to do what he can do and at some point, hopefully, I'll gather up the courage to speak up and grab his attention. Anna did say I needed more fun in my life. Who better to go to than the spirit of fun himself?

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****:** Phew! And another one done with 3000+ words. I'm starting to get good at this whole writing longer chapters thing I've been trying out. But I want to apologize to anyone if they wanted something that dove right into the fluff and otp. I'm not really big fan of stuff like that. I prefer meaningful fluff and development of relationships. I also like nicely paced plot lines which is why I'm taking my time in introducing everything. I just personally think stories are so much better that way but I promise you it'll pick up a whole lot faster real soon since Christmas is coming up soon in this story. Heh B) But wow I really want to thank you guys for your reviews. I got like eleven this time and a whole bunch more followers. I hope these numbers continue to grow and remember, I seriously love it when you guys tell me what you think and what not. I'm not scary or intimidating at all. I'd be honored to hear more and more opinions from you all. Anyways, time to reply to everyone~

** Mich:** Ah! I'm so happy that I helped with your boredom and gave you something you enjoyed! You don't have to tell me twice in continuing to write. I'm on fire right now with all the updates I've been doing.

** x Inspired Addict x:** I'm so glad you like the beginning. I was seriously afraid people would think it was too dumb or uneventful ;;

** Antiform:** I was hoping someone would catch onto her. I think it's pretty clear there's something mysterious and different about her that should strike up curiosity. Who knows, maybe at some point we'll learn more about her and the stories.

** glee131313:** -squeals- Yay! I personally think we all get a little crazy when we're excited about something. Especially when there isn't anyone around to see. Why should Elsa be any different?

** bug349:** Omo I'm so happy to hear you say that. I always get paranoid that I'm too slow or too boring for you all. I assure you, this will turn into something huge O u O

** Fabrina-Percabeth-4179**: Yeeeesssss. Someone that appreciates long chapters and stories. And right now, I'm trying to post like every other day until we get a kick off in the plot. Normally I space out my updates but I don't want to leave this with barely anything to cling onto which is why I'm being pretty frequent in my updates. And that sounds like a really interesting plotline. I think you should totally try writing it. I'll be more than happy to read it and give you my opinions and stuff. Anyways, thank you bby :D

** Mirkwood**: Dude you totally got that name from Lord of the Rings, didn't you? My love for Lord of the Rings runs deep. Okay let me not get off topic. I'm a little rusty in writing supernatural things. It's been quite a while but have no fear! It always takes me a little time to get into the swing of things and when I do, everything will be all detailed so you can get a clear image in your head. Thank you for the opinion and of course I'm not going to stop. I'm putting my all into this one.

** Terra:** SCREAMS WITH YOU. YES SHE DID. DSJGOSDIHGS AND I REFUSE TO REVEAL ANYTHING ABOUT THE STORYTELLER. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. And hush. I'm a mediocre writer. You flatter me way too much.

** Hana:** It warms my heart when I hear someone say they love my imagination. Like that is the best compliment you can ever tell me. I don't intend to ever abandon this story. Ever.

** Jelsa Ftw:** What can I say? I'm evil and like to leave you people with cliffhangers. Muahahahaha! I'm relieved to hear that there are people that appreciate a long story. I hope it will meet your expectations of an epic story.

** Guest:** Ah thank you, thank you. I'll try my best to finish it in a timely manner.

Though there are so many other Jelsa fanfics out there that are so much more popular than mine, I appreciate all of you that are here now. Thank you for giving me your time to read my mediocre writing. I love you all. See you guys soon~


	4. Chance Meetings

Gods did he move fast. How was anyone supposed to keep up with him incognito? Thank goodness there was a path of ice to follow or this would have been the second time I lost sight of him. I can't even remember the last time I did this much sprinting.

I continued following the path of ice. It led through many twists and turns that shifted between main roads and back alleyways. I couldn't help but admire the detail put into the ice. It was unique. I don't know exactly what was special about it. Maybe it was the fancy wavy designs that were carved into the ice or maybe it was the fact that this track was by far the most impressive thing I've ever seen. It'd run up against the walls. It had loops throughout the entire course with ramps to gain air. Old man winter? Whoever came up with that alias was sorely misguided.

By this point, I threw stealth out the window. I was too busy marveling the ice that my own ice seemed to accompany me. I didn't look back but I was positive I was leaving footprints of my ice into the cobble stones.

I picked up speed in my sprinting. If only Anna could see me now. She'd always say, _"where's your spirit of wonder? The desire to go out looking for the unknown?" _I think chasing down an imaginary boy with staff that happens to bring in the season of winter counts as wonder.

The path of ice led into the big square at the center of the city. I slowed down my pace and saw that the path had ended. The snow stopped falling and the winds died down. It was completely silent. Don't tell me I lost him again. How? He should be here somewhere.

I walked towards the middle of the square with my eyes searching everywhere. But to no avail, my eyes weren't able to find a single trace of him. I sighed in defeat, ready to give up and go back to the castle but then suddenly, my ears picked up on something.

"What's this here? An admirer of snow? Or someone who got caught in the storm? Let's have a closer look."

I froze in place. My imagination was not creative enough to manifest a voice like that in my head. He's here. And he sees me. Good going, Elsa. You had one task. One. Task. And it was to keep yourself hidden.

I felt a cold breeze pass from the back of my ears. The stray white strands from my braid were wiping all over the front of my face. I pulled them away from my eyes and got a perfect view of him. He was staring right at me. His head was crooked to the side with an amused smile on his face.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with hair that white. And why's she just wearing just that dress? Isn't she cold?"

She? Why was he talking like that? Was he mocking me? Clearly I see him in plain sight. This is irritating. I narrowed my eyes as my lips formed a straight line.

"I can see there, you know. Stop talking like that."

He gasped and took a step back. I don't get it. What's so surprising? My tone wasn't too harsh, was it? Oh I'm so bad at this whole interacting with others situations.

"Wait- Y-You can see me?"

I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded my head. What's his deal? Who did he think he was? I don't remember the storyteller ever mentioning he had the power of invincibility with his snow powers.

"Of course I can see you. Anyone could."

The expression on his face changed immediately. I doubt I've ever seen anyone smile as brightly as he was. It was a bit heartwarming. In an awkward sort of way that is.

"This is great! So you know who I am right?"

He stepped closer to me. Too close if you ask me. It's not that I felt threatened by him specifically. I just had a tiny phobia when it came to people being too close to me. There are only two people that have been able to break through that phobia. Anna and Olaf. Everyone else? Well anything closer than arm's length made me internally panic.

I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"If I was informed correctly, you should be Jack Frost."

His smile grew even brighter and took a step forward yet again. Too close. He is too close. Didn't he notice my earlier discomfort at the proximity between us? I took a giant step back and tried to hide the panic on my face. Now would not be a good time to let emotions run wild.

"You know my name too? I didn't know anyone in this world knew a thing about me!" He had an outburst of joy as the winds picked up swirled in circles and tiny snowflakes flurried around him.

He closed the gap between us and placed his hands on my shoulders. Cold was the first thing I felt before my body became alarmed at the sudden touch. I'm going to panic right here, right now, aren't I? He lowered his head down to my height and looked straight into my eyes, his smile never leaving his face.

"Who are you?!"

This closeness… I can't- It's too much. I mentally scolded myself for being so freaked out over something as ridiculous as touch. By now, I couldn't handle the panic. I could already feel the ice seeping through the gloves over my hands.

"I- " I pulled my shoulders away from the grip of his shoulders and hugged myself to hide my completely frozen over gloves. A look of worry washed over his face as he reached out his hand. No. Wasn't it obvious enough already that I was beyond sensitive to touch and proximity?

I was slowly stepping backwards but he continued walking forward. I needed to get out of here before I end up hurting him or myself. Come on, Elsa. Stop feeling. Conceal it all. He took a leap forward as the wind picked up and landed right in front of me.

"Hey are you okay?" That proximity again. I quickly took three big steps back as I waved my arm in front of me to shield myself.

"No- Please! Step back! I-" And there it was. A curved wall of ice grew out from the ground in front of me. The tips of the wall pointed out towards Jack and grew at a fast rate, ready to impale anyone that got close to me. For a split second I was sure it was going to hit him right in the chest, but luckily he flew up out of the way.

Now I've done it. What was originally a harmless thing of finding a mythical spirit turned into me being a threat once again. I didn't even wait to apologize. I ran straight back towards the castle as the ground became a complete sheet of ice wherever I stood on.

I could feel something blowing over me and looked up. It was Jack! He was flying above me with an odd look of… Interest? No. That can't be it. I need to get better at reading people.

"You can use ice too?!"

I didn't answer. Instead, I ran faster to try and put a distance between him and me. I was already half way through the bridge that led into the courtyard when I heard his voice far off in the distance behind me.

"Hey why are you running away?! Stop running so fast!"

No time to bother explaining myself. I was so close to the doors that led into the throne room. Just a few more steps and I'll be there.

I barged through the doors and immediately shut them afterwards. I leaned against the door and slid against it until I was sitting on the floor. Ice started to grow against the door and floor where my body touched. I took in deep breaths to calm myself down. Think of Anna. Think of when she and I were looking through that book the other day. Think of Christmas coming up.

The ice around me started to thaw itself off the door and floor. I was calm again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to step out of my comfort zone and go looking for flying-

"That was a pretty neat trick you did there with the frost."

I shrieked and jumped up from where I was sitting. To my right stood Jack leaning against his staff with that crooked, amused smile he had back in the square. I lifted my hand up and shakily pointed to his face.

"You- What- How did you- How did you get in here?!"

He gave a playful smirk as he pulled away from his staff and placed the staff over his shoulders, his arms dangling from the staff.

"It's not hard to get in here, you know." He turned away from me and started aimlessly walking through the throne room as a whistle escaped from his lips. "Nice place you got. Do you live here? Wait, are you some sort of royal?!"

I blinked a few times to confirm that I wasn't making this scene up in my head. Maybe I should go looking for that crown I tossed away in my snow palace if it wasn't obvious that I was the queen here. Before I could even answer, my assistant and royal adviser, Eustace, came walking towards in a somewhat manner of haste.

"Queen Elsa!" He exclaimed. He continued his path and was about to walk right into Jack. I reached my hand out to tell him to stop before bumping into Jack but he simply walked right through Jack. I retracted my hand back and gasped. I could hear a sigh come from Jack as he mumbled to himself, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Your highness where have you been?! And- " Eustace looked around the throne room confused as to what I was staring at. "Who were you talking to?"

I continued to stare a disgruntled Jack with my mouth wide open. Eustace he just… He just walked right through Jack! How- I don't understand. I've completely lost it haven't I? I lifted my hand to cover my mouth only to notice my hand was shaking.

"Eustace you- You walked right through him!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and went back to aimlessly walking though the throne room and said, "Eh it happens."

It happens? People don't just walk through others like that. Things like that don't happen. It's impossible. Absolutely impossible. This man isn't real. Jack is probably a figment of my imagination.

"Your highness there is no one here. Maybe you should go rest. You don't seem well at all."

"Yes- I feel ill. I'm going to retire for the night."

I brushed past Eustace and went straight towards a hallway on the far back wall on the right. Maybe if I go to sleep now, I'll wake up and my mind will go back to normal. No more imagining the flying spirit of winter.

Jack caught onto my trail and followed along next to me. If I pretend he's not there, he'll go away, right?

"So where are we going?"

Nope. I was wrong. It wasn't going to be that easy. I scowled and picked up my pace but the lack of response from me only made him walk even closer to me. No not the proximity again. I'm going to give myself a heart attack at this rate.

"Oh so you're not answering me now? Eh, that's fine."

I kept quiet in hopes that it would give him a hint to go away but it didn't. It did quite the opposite. He whistled a random tune. Too loud and too chipper for my liking and current mood. I could tell he was looking at me from the corner of his eye and saw that the irritation on my face grow. The expression on my face gave him encouragement to whistle even louder. I couldn't stand it.

"Okay! I don't know where _you're_ going to but I'm going to my room."

I could see my blue and white door off in the distance down the hall. Jack was still following, of course. He reminded me all too much of Anna. I made it to my door and placed my hand on the knob of my door. I sighed deeply and rested my head against the door.

Just when I thought I was alone again, I felt cold breath blow against the side of my neck.

"Pretty door you got there."

I flinched and swung the door open to create space between me and Jack. Too close. He needs to stop standing so close to me before I end up permanently changing the climate of Arendelle. I guess my illusion isn't going to leave me alone just yet.

I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling while Jack was surveying my room.

"So this is what a queen's room looks like. I was expecting something a little grander."

I jolted up from my bed and glared at him, my eyes sending daggers into the back of his head. Did he really just insult my room? Sure I could very easily move into the right chamber that my parents resided in but this was _my_ room. I couldn't just leave it for the convenience of space.

"Who are you to judge a person's room? I bet your room isn't any better than mine!"

I saw his face soften a bit as he turned to face me. I had a hard time seeing but from where I was sitting, it looked like there was a small bit of sadness that washed into his eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Nah I don't really have a room so I guess you win in who has a nicer one."

Illusion or not, I had no right to be mean. It wasn't like me to be rude to someone. Even if that someone was mystical being my mind made up in front of me. I stood up from my bed and walked over to him and stopped a few feet in front of him with my hand extended out.

"I don't think we met on the right foot. I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Jack stared down at my hand with a quizzical smile before finally grabbing my hand into his. There was a soft cool rush that went through my body. The contact gave me a shiver but it was a good shiver. I never felt cold from anything but this time, I did. It wasn't a painfully obvious kind of cold. It was dull but still just as invigorating. He clasped my hand into his and shook it slowly.

"The name's Jack Frost, your highness." He let go of my hand and gave me a slight bow. The whole scene was baffling to me. I covered my mouth as I began to softly chuckle. Jack's head shot up with a renewed smile on his face.

"So she does laugh. I was starting to get worried you were a complete stick in the mud."

I removed my hand away from my mouth and was ready to retort with something back when I heard a familiar voice and knock against my door.

"Elsa?! Eustace told me you weren't feeling well! I'm coming in!"

Before I could tell her to wait, Anna came bursting through the door and I winced. She was worried about me. I could feel it. I lifted my hands in front of me as I back away into Jack. Oops.

"Anna, I'm fine. See? No need to worry about me."

"So who's this? She looks a lot like you, Elsa. She a relative?"

I rolled my eyes and was ready to swat him away so he could keep quiet when sudden realization hit me. Anna seemed… Provoked? Her arms were raised in front of her with her hands in fists. But Jack was just an illusion. What was she doing?

"I don't know who you are but you have five seconds to step away from my sister!"

Wait… Don't tell me. Anna can see him?

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: And here's my update! Sorry it took so long. I got distracted and busy with other things which made me too tired to write anything. Anyways, happy Valentine 's Day you guys! This is my little valentines day gift to you all as thanks for all the support you guys have given me. Like, I did not expect this turn out at all. I know I've said this like a million times now but I was 100% positive my story would go unnoticed since this crossover and pairing is so popular and there are already so many popular stories written out there. Thank you all for giving me your time. Like, 27 reviews and 27 followers may be a small statistic to all those other writers out there but it's a huge feat for me. Thank you all. I love you guys so much~

Alright replies time!

** Superness:** I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update my other two stories! But I will tell you this, I'm always done with one of the chapters and will be posting it really soon. I'd do it now but god I need a nap or I will die or something. PLS DON'T DIE. I WILL SAVE YOU

** Sica:** Rambling is what I'm best at so of course I'm going to enjoy it if others ramble with me. It honors me greatly that I'm able to inspire readers to ask questions in their heads because that's what I was aiming for here. And sdigjodfsgdf I still can't believe the word count myself. It's not like me to write this much. An underground story. I really like how that sounds. Makes me feel better about myself since there are so many stories that tower over me.

** Guest #1:** Ah I'm always hard on myself. It's what makes me try harder but thank you, dear!

** Guest #2:** I'm going to do all in my power that this story is completed~

** XDJN:** Oh god. Don't remind me how it took me nearly a year to update my first story. But I'm happy that you watched frozen so you can read this story too and I'm glad you're enjoying it o u o

** Fabrina-Percabeth-4179**: You slay me with your compliments. First you agree with my thoughts then you compliment my writing. You're such a sweetheart! Really. Thank you so much dsighodsigdfs And omg yes let me know when you start writing it.

** Mich:** Oh please. I encourage the pressure. I enjoy it, actually. Makes me feel all special and what not. And here you go. They finally met. I don't know if this is the meeting you guys wanted but it's what fit best in my head.

** Mirkwood:** Well I'm madly in love with Lord the the Rings and Legolas is my absolute favorite so it wasn't hard to tell. Hahaha. And you should go crazy about Jelsa. They're just so perf together. I cannot. My feels for them are so strong.

** Guest #3:** Really? You check on my story to see if it updates? That is the cutest and most precious thing ever. You're so adorable! Thank you, bby! Like really. You're killing my heart here.

** Terra:** STOP YELLING AT ME! LET ME BE THE CRUEL AUTHORESS THAT I AM. LEAVING YOU GUYS IN CLIFFHANGERS IS THE BEST WAY TO KEEP YOU GUYS COMING IN FOR MORE! IT'S STRATEGY, NOT CRUELTY!


	5. A New Guest

I wasn't exactly sure what I should have been more flabbergasted about. Anna frantically swinging her fists like a madman at Jack while calling him stupid things like 'filthy perverted assassin' or the fact that some myth told to children at night was jumping around my room in an attempt to avoid Anna's wrath. And here I was gawking at the whole scene before me. I knew I probably should have intervened but how would I even be able to? Anna's war cries were way too loud for me to think properly.

"STAND STILL, YOU FREAK!" Anna swung her right fist straight at Jack's jaw but he dodged it carelessly, causing Anna to tumble over face first into the floor.

"Hey Elsa! Could you stop spacing out? A little help here would be nice." Jack's voice seemed to finally snap me out of my reverie of thoughts and sprung into action. I grabbed onto Anna's arm before she could try to cause any more harm to him.

"Relax Anna! No need to be so defensive. He's not a threat, I promise!"

With that, Anna relaxed her arm a bit before straightening out herself again. Once she was satisfied with her outer appearance, she stepped forward with her eyes squinted as she looked up at Jack who seemed to be sitting in midair while leaning against his staff.

"Alright then. Then who is he and why is he here alone with you in your room?" Anna raised an eyebrow before her signature childish smirk found its way to her face.

"Wait don't tell me. Is he your boyfriend? That's it! It has to be. That's why you guys are alone here and… Oh my god, Elsa! I didn't know you had it in you to do something like this. So scandalous!"

My face immediately turned a shade of red I didn't think was possible to exist. I knew Anna could be ridiculous but this was too much. I was about to open my mouth to defend myself from this horrid misunderstanding but some other voice beat me to it. In the corner of my eye, I could see a devilish grin on Jack's face that told me he was only going to make this worse.

"Oh yes- "

I should have never listened to that story.

"I'm her boyfriend-"

I should have never opened that book.

"- We've been together for seven months."

I should have never gone on a goose chase after someone that wasn't supposed to be real. It's been less than an hour and this fool has already flipped my comfortable world of solitude upside down.

"I wanted to tell you about it but Elsa insisted we keep it a secret."

My face had gotten so red and hot that it almost seemed like it was on fire. If we were outside, the heat radiating from my face could melt all the snow around me away. I stayed in place with embarrassment written over my face while there was that familiar tug on my arm that I was sure was going to be the cause of a dislocated limb in the near future.

"Oh gosh Elsa why didn't you tell me?! I'm your sister for crying out loud! I thought it was an unspoken sister rule that we tell each other about secrets and…. _Affairs with men_."

Affairs?! I couldn't take this embarrassment any longer and Jack's laughter in the background didn't help at all.

"Anna."

"I mean wow Elsa. I know you're wonderful and everything but I didn't think you had it in you."

"Anna-"

"His fashion is a bit questionable but hey he's handsome. I approve of his looks. My beautiful sister only deserves the most attractive of men."

"Anna!"

"A forbidden and secret love affair! I didn't know you could be so romantic, Elsa! I was worried you'd never find a man, get married, have children, and-"

"ANNA!"

Anna, at last, got the picture that I wanted her attention and ceased her hopeless romantic ramblings over my nonexistent love life.

"_He_" I lifted my hand and pointed my index finger directly at Jack's face. "Is not my boyfriend. I just met him for crying out loud!"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion once I shined in the truth whereas Jack seemed to pout over how I didn't want to go along with whatever stunt he was trying to pull.

"Aww geez. You're no fun, Elsa."

I gritted my teeth in irritation. Mystical spirit or not, no one makes a fool out of me like this.

"It's _Queen_ Elsa to you."

Jack did a mock bow that made my irritation grow more.

"My apologies, your highness. It won't happen again."

Liar.

"Wait, wait. I'm so confused. If you're not Elsa's boyfriend, then who are you?"

I averted my attention back to Anna as she was shifting her gaze between me and Jack. I bit down on my lip, not exactly sure how to answer this question. Do I tell the truth or do I say he's just some person from the city that I bumped into and wanted to personally apologize to? I didn't like the prospect of lying to my sister but I couldn't just say that the made up man from the story book we were reading the other day is real, followed me into the castle and won't leave me alone. She'd think I was a total lunatic.

"He's someone from the ci-"

"The name's Jack Frost."

Well there goes trying to cover up my insanity with a somewhat believable story. Anna's confusion morphed itself into an expression of intrigue and mild shock when she finally realized that the man in front of her was indeed sitting in midair without a chair to support him.

"Funny name but…. How are you floating like that?! If I didn't know any better, I'd start to think you're that dude that's in Elsa's book of myths and spirits. But that's just crazy."

Jack stretched out his legs and stepped back down to the floor, walking up the Anna. I never noticed it before but Jack was quite tall. He easily towered Anna and I.

"I guess it's crazy to an ordinary human but-" Jack lowered himself a little bit to be eye level with Anna and extended out his hand between their faces. Instantaneously, an intricate snowflake appeared magically out of his palm. He gently blew on the snowflake so it'd move forward and land on Anna's nose.

"I am _that_ Jack Frost. Spirit of winter and fun at your service."

Moments later, Anna couldn't contain her excitement any longer and let out such a childish squeal. If I were in a better state of mind, this would have almost looked endearing with a touch of precious had Jack not ruse up a fake love story minutes beforehand.

I continued to stay silent as I watched the scene in front of me. Anna was twirling around in glee while Jack basked in her happiness. How Anna was okay with the situation was a mystery to me. Leave it to Anna to get up and trust strangers claiming to be a magical being right from the get go. I really wanted to be wary of this apparent immortal spirit of my favorite season and be suspicious of his behavior up until now but seeing how happy he was watching Anna exclaim how ecstatic she was over the fact that he was real pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

In his eyes shone something very bright. They were practically gleaming. Perhaps the description of him in the book the storyteller gave me was completely accurate. Maybe he was the spirit that just liked to bring fun to the people of this world like the book wrote him out to be. Or maybe I was tired of always being so cautious and uptight and wanted something new and exciting to happen in my life.

I was broken away from my thoughts as the banter between Jack and Anna brought up something of interest to me.

"So, so those other stories in Elsa's book… They're all real too?! Like the sandman and the Easter bunny. Oh please, please tell me the Easter bunny is real."

I shook my head at the scene with an amused smile trying to tug at my lips. Though Anna could sound ridiculous at times, her innocence was always something I was fond of.

"Oh course they're real! How else do you manage to fall asleep every night with dreams and miraculously find eggs each year on Easter? Though…" A scowl found its way to Jack's face as if he heard something really displeasing. "I don't know why you'd be so bent over wanting the Easter bunny to be real. He's such a killjoy."

Is that hostility I sense here?

"But that's impossible. How can the Easter bunny be a killjoy?! I mean he just can't. No one can be so good at hiding eggs and being a killjoy at the same time. I won't believe it until I see it."

They continued on their little debacle over validity of Jack's account on the Easter bunny's validity on fun. I tried to tune it out. This was all way too much to take in. It was borderline overwhelming. Taxing really. Make believe stories coming to life wasn't a part of today's agenda.

The more I thought about it and recalled recent events, the stronger my headache became. I was way too fatigued to deal with this right now. The chasing of a man from a children's story. The panic over sudden physical contact. The outburst of ice I let out from panicking. The concerned stares from Eustace has I look like I'm talking to some imaginary person. Anna's outlandish conclusions. And now learning that I thought to be was fiction was actually fact. It's too much have happen in a couple of hours.

I rubbed my temples in an attempt to soothe the raging headache but it didn't have much of an effect. The only plausible cure for it was sleep. Sleep… Once the thought of it came to mind, my body nearly collapsed itself to the floor. Yup. I've had enough insanity for today. I'd very much like to continue this at a later time.

Letting out a sigh of agitation, I cleared my throat to get Anna's and Jack's attention.

"I don't mean to be rude but seeing how this is my room, I'd like it if you could continue this conversation somewhere else. I… I really need sleep right now."

Anna let out an apologetic frown while Jack just stood there, seemly annoyed.

"Sorry Elsa! I- I mean, we didn't mean to keep you up. See you tomorrow!" Anna quickly grabbed onto Jack's arm and dragged him out of my room while he protested. Once I could no longer hear either of them from outside my door, I slouched against the wall. Today… Today was just plain weird.

* * *

><p>Sleep came so easily to me last night. I suppose that was thanks to the sandman though my sleep was spent dreamless. Now thinking about it, sleep was always dreamless these days. I figured it was only because of stress but when putting more thought to it, it rubbed me the wrong way. Like something didn't seem right at all.<p>

Ah, who am I to worry about something as trivial as this so early in the morning? Turning myself onto my other side, I indulged myself with the luxury of sleep. I was always an early riser but it wouldn't hurt to wake up a little later for a change. Being the queen did have its perks.

I was about fall back into what would have been a dreamless sleep when I felt something cold poke my side.

"Elsa! Queen Elsa! It's time to wake up."

I groaned as the poking continued. I hope that there is a good reason for waking me up so early in the morning. I peeked an eye open expecting to see Eustace or a maid but to my surprise, it was neither. Inches away from my face was Jack. Once this registered to my head, I shrieked and immediately sprung myself away from where I was laying, making unwanted impact with the floor.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

I covered my head with my arms as pain shot through my head from falling. This was not how I wanted to start my morning. As soon as the pain subsided, I opened my eyes to see a hand in front me that belonged to Jack. I reached out to grasp it and felt my body easily lifted up like I was a feather. He may have looked skinny but I could tell with the firm grip of his hand, he was far from weak. I was going to let out a word of thanks for helping me up when my door slammed open.

"Oh good! You're awake. I was hoping you were."

I winced at the loud booming voice that belonged to Anna and begrudgingly mumbled,

"Good morning to you too, Anna."

I reiterated myself and stood up straight, trying to retain some of my dignity that I lost the first few seconds of being awake this morning. I slightly narrowed my eyes and felt them twitch from this unpleasant start of a morning.

"And just what is he doing here?!"

Jack playfully clutched his chest in pain with what was clearly fake hurt on his face.

"Oh Queen Elsa you wound me. I thought you'd be happy to see my face first thing in the morning."

"Tch." I rolled my eyes at his immature antics and crossed my arms, leaning my weight to my right side.

"Ehrm well you see, Elsa. I was thinking about it last night on how great it would be if he could, you know, stay around a little longer at the castle as a guest or something like that. Wouldn't it be fun?!"

I let out a long sigh. It seems all I ever do these days is sigh.

"Anna, I doubt anyone else here can see him besides us. Tell me, how can we have a guest if no one even knows he's there?"

Anna paused for a moment to contemplate before coming up with something to answer me with. There was no way this could possibly be a good idea. I was ready to crawl back into bed and redo this morning when something flickered in Anna's eyes.

"But that's what's so great about it! No one will ever have to know. Think about it Elsa, this could be such a good thing for us. I get another person to keep me distracted so I don't have to bother you while you're off trying to be queen and you have someone you can… I don't know… Do ice things with?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated. I honestly wanted this morning to happen a different way. I was going to sleep in later than I normally do. I was going to read right after breakfast. It was supposed to be calming and relaxing.

"Please, please, please Elsa. He won't be here for long, I promise. Let him stay."

Anna continued to pester on. In any other circumstance, I would have flat out denied her but it was too early in the morning to deal with this. I didn't have the patience for it at all.

"Fine, Anna. Fine. He can stay. Anything to make you stop talking so loudly."

I could hear cheers come from the both of them as I walked back to my bed and threw myself on it. There's no way this could end up resulting in something bad, right? It was going to work out just fine. … Hopefully.

…..

This is going to bite me in the butt later.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I am so sorry for just disappearing like that. I really lost the will to do pretty much anything. I don't know. I felt like I needed to be away from everything and get over my life. It's been pretty frustrating but now I feel at peace again. I hope you all didn't give up on me. I'm trying to pick myself back up and get into the swing of things again so I guess that means only updating this any nothing else until I am content with myself. ANYWAYS! That's chapter five for you. I wanted something a little more comical because at some point in this story it'll be grim. I want to give you lightheartedness while I can. Oh and thank you guys for the reviews and follows. 46 follows. WHOOOO. I only hope that I can find more of you guys to enjoy my boring writing. Sdoigjsdifojhgf You're all precious. Okay replies time.

**cheshishishire** – OH GOSH I'M SORRY THAT I TAKE FOREVER BUT I'M HERE, OKAY?! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU FOR BEING SO SLOW

**mirkwood** – Omf it's my life too tbqh. Like, my god. I wish I could come up with an epic world like LOTR. Jelsa is my life too so I am overjoyed that there's a place for it forming in your heart~

**superness** – I KNOW IT NEEDS AN UPDATE. I SWEAR I WILL FIX MY JUMBLED UP HEAD AND LIKE UPDATE. BEAR WITH ME. OH BUT HAVE YOU SEEN FROZEN YET?! It has been a while so hopefully you were able to watch it during that time ;;

**fabina-parcabeth-4179** – Ahahaha yes it is a big day for him. He's just wreathing in it all. He deserves the happiness though. He's been alone for way too long. I'm also so terribly sorry for taking so long to update. You have every right to like punch me in the face idk.

**miwisami **–Thank you, dear. And I promise. I will continue to write and write no matter how bleh I feel.

**guest #1** – DON'T DIE, BBY. PLEASE DON'T. OH GOD I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG. DO YOU HATE ME? I HOPE YOU DON'T BUT THANK YOU. I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE IT

**snowqueen** – dsijgsoidjgsoidrhg I'M SORRY. I REALLY AM. YOU GUYS HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING. YOU'RE ALL BEAUTIFUL AND WONDER TBH. SODIJGISFDJHOFGTJ

**mich **– I'm trying my best here to not be so cliché. We have enough of those types of stories out there. I wanted to give you guys something new. And oifshgoifdjhdfhdeh I'm so, so happy that you like how I have everyone interact with each other. I was afraid like I'd suck or something. I was totally winging how they'd meet. I didn't want something super awkward or something that's boring. It was ebbing away at me on the inside. But oh bby no. I wasn't being sarcastic. The more you guys tell me the update, the more motivation I get. I can get pretty bad a procrastinating.

**guest #2** – honestly seeing your review is what snapped me to get off my sorry self and write again. I saw it and I don't know… I thought I was forgotten but you showed me I wasn't. Thank you for that.

Well that's that. I'm done here. One final note to the silent readers out there, don't be afraid to say something. Really. When I see something from you guys, it makes my day. You have no idea. The more things you tell me, the better everything will be. Trust me. Anyways, I'll you guys later. Stay fabulous.


	6. A Challenge

Why…. Why did I ever agree to this? Only two days have passed since my expedition out in the middle of a blizzard and in those two short days, everything has gone to hell. Well not to Arendelle as a whole. In fact, not a single soul had the slightest clue on what was going on. That their monarch has gone bonkers and has dragged her younger sister down that path of lunacy.

Being queen was enough stress as it was. Jack's "living in the moment" tendencies only did more harm than good. While Anna was getting a kick out of Jack's pranks and shenanigans, I had to pay the price for them. I mean, when ice random pops up out of nowhere throughout the castle, of course all fingers would automatically point to me.

What was even more frustrating was that I couldn't properly defend myself. What was I supposed to say? That the sudden frost on the floor wasn't my doing and that in fact, an invisible pale boy with snow white hair in a loose blue hooded shirt was flying around the castle and causing a ruckus to any unfortunate soul that came in his path? They'd send me to the clinic in a heartbeat.

And Eustace's constant scolding for being reckless with my powers…. That annoying scolding. Who did he think I was? A child? I was eighteen for God's sake! That qualifies as adult, right? The last thing I needed right now was to be reprimanded for things that weren't even my fault. But then again, maybe this was all my fault. I did give him clearance but it was only to be a good sister and make Anna happy. The things I do for that girl…

The thoughts continued to swirl in my mind as I stared up at my ceiling, not wanting to get out of bed. All of this extra "fun", as Anna and Jack call it, has pushed me passed exhaustion. Neither my mind nor body was ready for round three of whatever Jack was going to dish out. Shouldn't Jack be doing other things? Like making it snow it all the other places on the planet where it was winter? Surely there are more important things to do than make my life more difficult than it already is.

A knock from my door pulled me away from my tiring thoughts and that oh too cheerful voice of Anna boomed against the wooden door.

"Elssssa! Stop being such a sleepyhead and get out of bed before your breakfast gets cold. Geez, you're starting to get worse than me when it comes to sleeping in."

I didn't pry myself out of bed until Anna's footsteps faded into silence. Luckily, today was a free day for me even though it wasn't originally planned that way. Eustace thought the pressures of being queen were starting to get to me. If only he knew that the source of my sudden irritability was from a certain frozen over pompous fool named Jack Frost.

Dragging my feet to my wardrobe on the other side of the room, I swung the doors open and surveyed over the different options that were hung before me. Since today was a day off for me, I felt like having a change of pace in my attire. While fiddling my fingers through the different dresses, a particular dress caught my attention was in was in plain view. It was the dress I made a year ago when _that_ happened. Come to think of it, the last time I wore this dress was last winter.

Trailing my fingers down the light blue sequined crystals of the corset, I felt a cool sensation on the tips of my fingers. Even after all this time, the dress was still cold from the ice I originally made it from. Before I knew it, my scowled expression softened into a fond smile. It really was a beautiful dress that complimented me in all the right places. I trailed my fingers up and down the embroidery of the crystals, tiny patterns of frost seeping out from my fingers to give life back into the dress. Looks like I'll opt to dress with a little nostalgia today.

Delicately putting the dress on, I gave myself one look in the mirror and for the first time in what felt like ages, I felt more like myself once more. As much as I want to ignore the powers I was born with, the true inner me was suited for such things to the point that I looked best in blue icicle dresses. Feeling content with how I looked, I quickly walked out the room and headed straight towards the dining hall.

* * *

><p>I poked my head through the doorway and saw that the room was empty. I guess I really did sleep in late. Straightening out the hem of my dress first, I walked towards the seat I always sat out until a sudden whistle caught my off guard, causing me to flinch.<p>

"I must say this is a new sight."

My left eye twitched as I slowly turned my head around to the current cause of all my problems. Low and behold there he was with that infamous smirk of his that seemed to be permanently painted on his face. The only time he wasn't smirking like that was when he was too busy laughing at whatever "accident" he caused.

"Nice dress, your highness. It ugh… It looks _good_ on you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning back to my previous destination.

"You could have at least waited until I sat down before starting your endless jokes which as a matter of fact, are not funny."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack took one leap forward and landed right in front of me, blocking the path to my desired seat. "It wasn't a joke! I was telling the truth. And wait a minute. My jokes are funny. You just don't have a sense of humor."

I rubbed the side of my temple, staring off to a random spot on the floor while trying not to seem so shocked. I was never really used to compliments of any sort and to hear it from him… Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

"Well ummm. Thank you, I suppose." I swerved myself around Jack and made my way to my seat. Pulling the chair as its feet quietly screeched against the marble floor, I gently placed myself down in, grabbing an assortment food that caught my interest onto my plate. I ate in silence and hoped that Jack would find this boring and go off to his childish antics that I would get blamed for later. But of course, this wasn't the case. Luck never seemed to like me.

Feeling the presence of a body next to me, I turned my head to the side, annoyed. Jack was staring intently at me with his head resting on a fist.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I said, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice. Jack continued on staring without a word. Grumbling from a lack of response, I went back to indulging myself with the food on the plate in front of me.

"Word around the castle is that the queen has a day off."

I stopped in mid chew and furrowed my eyebrows. The state of my day wasn't the least bit interesting or exciting. Why bother bringing it up? I swallowed down the food in my mouth and cleared my throat.

"Yes… She does have a day off today. Is there some point to bringing up this irrelevant detail?"

"Oh it's very relevant. At least, it's relevant to me."

I turned my head back to face him with my right eyebrow quirked up. And there it was. That wicked smirk on his face once more.

"And… Why is it relevant?"

Jack slid himself closer until he was inches away from my face, his smirk never waning. Once the proximity between Jack and I registered in my head, I could feel my face warm up a bit. I don't know why it did. If anything proximity between anyone besides Anna or Olaf made me uncomfortable. That was it. Not this… This foreign heat and flush in my cheeks.

"It's relevant because it means the queen won't be busy so I can finally pull that pole out of her ass and show how to finally have fun."

I immediately jolted up from my seat, anger rising in my veins.

"Excuse me?! There's no pole up there and I do too know how to have fun!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, seemingly amused with my reaction as his smirk grew tighter and stood up from leaning on the table.

"Really? I don't believe you. All I've seen these past couple days was an uptight and grouchy grandma."

I scowled at the insult and narrowed my eyes, enraged.

"I am **not** a grandma nor am I uptight or grouchy."

Jack lowered his head dangerously close to my face, his smirk turning devilish. I'm sure I would have been freaking out if I wasn't angry at the moment.

"Is that so?" He continued on decreasing the space between our faces until his nose was touching mine. "Prove it to me."

At this point, my heart was pounding from adrenaline mixed with nervousness from the situation. My normal fear of people invading my personal space and physical touch didn't matter at the moment. To me, this sounded like a personal challenge and inside, I felt a fire start to burn. A fire that compelled me to accept this challenge. To wipe that highly infuriating smirk off and show him how wrong he was. This anger… This burning passion. I've only felt it once when I had a brief moment of letting go. And though a part of me was still afraid of blowing out my stoic exterior, the surge of emotions was borderline intoxicating.

I held my ground and briefly added pressure against Jack's nose, my will never wavering.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>I was too consumed with my own emotions to notice the wind blowing against my face. I blinked a few times to take in just what exactly was going on at the moment. Below me was a miniature Arendelle, whitened from the recent snowfall. It all finally clicked to me.<p>

I was flying.

Well more like, Jack was flying and I was only being held for a ride. I stared up at his face, trying to keep the angry scowl on my face from softening which was proving a difficult feat.

Instead of looking away like I originally intended, I studied his face more. His jaw line was well defined. Almost as if it was chiseled from ice. Heh. Of course it would seem that way. Crystalline blue eyes that I'm sure would look sparkled over with gloss if light were to shine on it. Thick, dark eyebrows that contrasted with his white hair and pale skin. And nicely shaped lips. Not too big or too small. I'm sure to a normal person he'd look beyond humane but I don't know… It all looked so… Alluring. … Did I really just think that? How preposterous. Clearly I've been spending way too much time with him.

He took notice to my staring before I could hide my sudden fascination with his face. He gave me a toothy grin and tilted his head to the side.

"Enjoying the view?"

I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Well that was a lie. Running off into the middle of blizzards. Having conversations with a man that is presumed make believe. Having a blatant disregard to keeping emotions in check and now lying. Where did this sudden change in character come from? I didn't know I could be capable of such things to begin with.

"You know, it's rude to stare." He said in a higher pitched voice to mock me.

"Don't use my words against me!" I scrunched my nose, trying resist the urge to smack him silly. "But now that I have your attention maybe you can finally inform me of our destination. Where on Earth are we going?"

"Oh we're already here."

And without another moment to spare, Jack dived down head first at full speed. I could feel the pit of my stomach pretty much jam itself up my torso, into my throat as if that were physically possible. I tried to keep my mouth shut but in seconds, all that could be heard were screams as we came closer and closer to the pearly white snow covered ground.

Trepidation was taking over everything else I was feeling. We were starting to get very close to the ground in our descent and Jack showed no sign of slowing down. My arms that were wrapped around his neck gripped on tighter for dear life. This was it. This was how I was going to die. In the arms of an invisible man with an inhumanly beautiful face.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, feeling the wind blow faster and faster against my body. And in one swift second, the wind completely stopped and sounds ceased to whirl in my ears.

"You can let go of me now."

I peaked an eye open and saw Jack was firmly standing on the ground. My mouth sunk down, agape. Just how did he land so smoothly like that? Surely physics would have given us a different outcome. In the corner my eye I could see him grinning down at me, satisfied with my astonishment. Cocky prick.

In one motion, I let go of his neck jumped out of his arms, careful not to embarrass myself by falling into the snow. I stumbled a bit as the trees around me appeared to be running laps all over the place. I could feel my legs were wobbly from the sudden descent.

"Woah there." Jack softly grabbed onto my arm, steadying me. "I take it you don't fly often."

I weakly shook my head as the trees started to slow down from my dizziness.

"First time. It's not every day you come across mythical people that can fly and make it snow with the flick of a finger." I shifted my weight to the right and crossed my arms. Jack snorted and leaned against his staff with a quizzical expression on his face.

"So she does have a personality deep in there somewhere."

My calm demeanor started to quickly go back being angry like I was back at the castle. It was as if he took pleasure in provoking me.

"I have plenty of personality. Don't you ever have anything better to do besides finding ways to irritate me?"

Jack shook his head and turned around, resting his staff on his shoulders.

"I dunno, Elsa. You sure do make it an easy and fun game for me."

I huffed and growled under my breath. Where does he get this nerve from? It was almost audacious. Never in my life have I met a person that could disregard all respect that's supposed to be given to people of authority without a single care. If I wasn't so mad right now, it'd find the lack of formalities refreshing.

"Think fast!"

I whipped my head up, trying to figure out what I was supposed to be thinking fast about. Before I figure out what I was supposed to be looking out for, I felt something collide with my face. It was chillingly cold and starting to melt against the heat of my skin. It was snow. The oversized twat threw a snowball at me.

I wiped the snow off my face, making it clear I was angry. Ahead of me was a snickering Jack. Well if he wanted get a good laugh out of me, I was at least going to make it hard for him. Taking the chance to act while he was still busy laughing, I quickly bended down and balled up a bunch of snow in my hands. Pulling my right arm back, I chucked the snowball directly at his face and ran for cover behind a nearby tree trunk.

"Oh that was just low!"

I snorted and bit down on my lip to stifle the laugh that I knew was starting to grow in my throat. It wouldn't hurt to have just one snowball fight. I mean, what could possibly go wrong letting loose just a little bit before going back to the castle?

I lowered down to pick up a new ball of snow and ran back into the fray, in hopes I'll get another snowball to hit on target.

Little did I know at the time black ice was slowly manifesting itself into the holes of where my feet imprinted on.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Here I am again with another update! Took longer to update than I wanted but at least it wasn't like five months later like before. I guess you can take this as some sort of sign that the next updates will come sooner than the one before it. At least, I hope that's the case. I'm still out of my element with life but things are starting to quiet down so the creative side of my brain started kicking in again. Oh and I do put updates on my profile so feel free to check on it every now and then. It'll explain when I'm absent for a long period of time and such. But I really hope you guys don't think Elsa's too mean or crude. I know Disney painted her more refined and quiet but let's get real here. I really can't picture a person being able to stay so polite and perfect in situations like this. I really wanted her to seem more… Well relatable in personality. Same with Jack. I didn't really want to censor his language so much since this isn't a children's movie anymore. Now onto replies.

**rsteen** – Beautiful and original… Those are honestly the two best adjectives anyone could ever us to compliment my writing. Like I'm spazzing over it. I am so, so happy that this is your opinion of my writing. Thank you so much. It really made my life.

**terra** – I was hoping people would find my rendition of him funny. I know Jack in the movie was boggled down to provide a sort of hilarity and comedy for a children audience just like the rest of the movie was so I wanted a slightly more mature kind of hilarity. Like, I'm not writing this in the mindset to please kids, you know? But I'm relieved to hear you say that. Thank you for your kind words.

**jelsa ftw** - Oh hello again, darling! Yes, I'm back! Yay! No, no. The last thing I want is to write something people like and never finish. I really, really want to be able to deliver a beautiful story to you all. And I will try my absolute best to do the whole update once a week or twice a week thing.

**guest** – Oh geez. Fdishgdihjtr I'm glad you found her funny. I was laughing to myself at what I was writing. And I was kinda scared people would find her annoying or something because there are some fanfics out there that I come across that really make me shake my head. They make her sound so stupid and that's the last thing I ever want Anna to sound like.

Okie dokie. I'm done replying to everyone. And remember, don't be a stranger. I reply to everything and truly enjoy the things you guys say. The more I hear from you all, the more motivation I get which means the faster I want to update and write and yeah. Thank you for the constant support and hello to all the new followers of this story. I hope I can satisfy you guys. And now I'm out. _Adieu_!


	7. Black Ice

It was the day before Christmas Eve. There was still a large amount of planning left to do for tomorrow and for Christmas. I should have been more focused but I couldn't help my wandering mind. For the past few days, I'd find myself sneaking off with a certain white haired man playing our own little game of hide-and-go seek _snow_. It was basically hide-and-go seek tag except instead of tagging each other we throw large amounts of snow at each other.

I don't really know where this adventurous and rebellious, if I can even call it that, side of me came from. Honestly, I'd normally be terrified of the idea of me sneaking off without letting anyone know but I wasn't. I couldn't help but find it exhilarating and I think the fact that I enjoy this so much is what truly scares me.

I was a woman of rules and routine. Now all of a sudden everything I've come to know about myself has changed. It was hard enough coping with the sudden openness of my powers last year. But to be completely wrong about one's personality too? That was too much.

And on another note, I don't recall ever showing any interest in men. I mean, I suppose at some point I was going to have an arranged marriage since that was required of me. Never would I have thought that I'd go running around throwing snowballs with a charmi- devilish man. Though our actions are purely innocent, I can't help but find this all so…. _Scandalous_.

Who was Queen Elsa of Arendelle? Most would say she was the calm and collected ruler that was always polite no matter what the situation would be. But now, it was if there was a certain something burning underneath this cold exterior. An inner voice that desperately wants to be heard. So who is Queen Elsa of Arendelle? To be quite honest… I don't really know the answer to that anymore.

I bit down on my lip in frustration over the whole ideal. I couldn't even register that my name was being called during this council meeting.

"Your highness?"

I blinked out of my reverie and snapped straight back to reality. Zoning out during a council meeting wasn't exactly becoming of a queen. This is twice now I've been caught doing this today. How embarrassing. I let out an inaudible sigh and spoke,

"I'm so sorry could you repeat that?" And I really was sorry. These people were supposed to have my undivided attention and here I am allowing myself the luxury of being lost in my personal thoughts. When did I become so selfish?

"Of course your highness. We've been getting very strange reports from villagers outside the city's walls."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Strange reports? What in Arendelle was that exactly supposed to mean? Strange reports of what? Surely not something bad I hope.

"Well go on. What are the details of these reports?" Once that question left my mouth, there was that same uneasiness I felt back when I was reading that book the storyteller gave me. Who was it I was reading about? He was dressed in all black in his picture. What was his name again?

"Ah yes. These reports were sightings of strange fixtures of ice seeming to appear unnaturally. But what's really odd is that the ice wasn't its normal translucent blue color. It was black. Black ice that has seemed to come out of nowhere."

Black… Ice? And there it was again. The very same uneasiness from a few moments ago but it came in ten times stronger, resting in the pit of my stomach. Sure this was quite unusual but nothing really dangerous. So why was I getting so uncomfortable over this information? Maybe it was the one thought I didn't want to acknowledge that was sitting in the back of my mind. _The thing that caused this black ice to form._

"I see… Well I'm sure this peculiar ice is the result of some rare weather phenomenon. I don't think it's something to look into until we get a decent amount of reportings of this black ice." As I said those words, I felt like I was saying them more so to convince myself and not the people sitting in front of me.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I was finally relieved from my queenly duties in that council room. I wasn't exactly tired. If anything, I felt a little stressed. The holidays were always such a stressful time of the year. Everything always had to be perfect. After all, Christmas only happened once every year.<p>

Wanting to relax, I made my way towards the library. There was something about the quietness of a library that was calming. Books were truly a magical thing. You could open one and suddenly find yourself in a whole new world. It was an escape from the troubles of real life. And no matter how many times you flip through a book, the story would always be the same. There was no worry over something suddenly changing. They had the same beginning and same ending. Books were simple. If only life could be as simple as books.

Once I neared the door to the library, I could hear muffled voices behind the door. How odd. Not many people went to the library and the ones that did, excluding myself, were scholars who were rather quiet. Curious over who the voice belonged to, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The voice rang crystal clear through my ears with an all too familiar voice.

"Will he really be coming tomorrow night?!"

I quirked an eyebrow at the question. There before me was an excited Anna and Olaf sitting on the floor while an amused Jack was sitting cross legged in midair while leaning on his staff. I still never really understood how he was able to do that. Must be something that goes along with being a spirit.

Not wanting to continue on being hidden, I crossed my arms and made myself known.

"Who will be coming tomorrow night?"

Everyone turned their heads in my direction after I asked my question. Anna beamed a smile I knew she always saved just for me and answered my question before anyone else could.

"Oh Elsa! You're finally done with the meeting. We were waiting for you to finish. And if you must know, it's Santa that will be coming tomorrow! See? I told you, you were wrong. It was him that always left us gifts and not Eustace like you keep telling me." Anna's smile turned into a full blown smirk as if she won some battle I wasn't aware we were having.

"Well if someone like Jack can pop up out of nowhere and cause turmoil to my life, I guess it's possible Santa Claus really does visit Arendelle every Christmas Eve to give out presents to everyone." I walked my way over to sit next to Anna while making eye contact with Jack. My lips curved up into tiny playful grin. Seeing this, he returned the grin on a larger scale.

"You _like_ it."

Before I realized what I was doing, the grin on my face grew to rival his and words flowed so freely from my mouth.

"Perhaps I do… Perhaps I don't. Who knows?" Had this been two days ago I'd flat out deny his statement and I really should have this time but it just didn't feel right. Probably because it was no longer true. As much as I hate to admit it, he did show a bit of fun I haven't felt since Anna and I were children.

Jack clicked his tongue and stepped his feet onto the floor, his staff finding its resting place against his shoulder.

"Mysterious as always. But to answer your question, Anna, he really will be here tomorrow. And before you think it, he won't come by until you're asleep."

I could hear a little sigh of disappointment come from Anna and smiled fondly down at her. When we were younger she used to insist that if we stayed up long enough, we'd get to see the illusive Santa Claus. Of course, it never worked and we'd always find ourselves back in our beds. I used to think it was our parents or a passing maid or servant that put us back to our room but now that I know that Santa was indeed real, maybe… Just maybe he was the one that'd always put us back to bed.

"So I bet you've met him before, right?!"

My thoughts were broken from Olaf's voice and I looked back up, suddenly curious myself. Do these so called spirits know each other personally? Or did they only know each other on a formal level? Do they even interact at all? Hearing a huff come from Jack, he crossed his arms as if the answer were obvious.

"Of course I've met him before. Many times. You could even say we're somewhat friends. If not friends, we're comrades."

Well that was not something I was expecting. Comrades for what? Like battle comrades? It seemed I wasn't the only one that was wondering that. Anna voiced out my own thoughts before I could think to ask myself.

"What do you mean comrades?" She tilted her head with a quizzical expression on her face. Jack pressed his thumb and index finger together and slid it across his mouth and twisted what was probably some imaginary lock and threw the imaginary key behind him.

"Sorry but I can't tell ya that information. It's classified."

Anna let out a 'hmph' and slumped her back, defeated. That is, until something sparked into her mind causing her to abruptly stand up and snap her fingers.

"That's it! I bet Elsa's special book will tell us something! Come on Olaf! Let's go find it." Anna turned around and started to walk towards a corner of the library in search of the book the storyteller gave me, Olaf trailing along right behind her.

Jack squinted his eyes at their retreating figures and scratched his head.

"What book is she talking about?"

I waved my hand dismissively.

"It's just a book the city's storyteller gave me. It has a whole bunch of different fairytale characters in it. You're in it too. But I doubt it'll have anything that'll answer our curiosity."

Jack continued to stare at where Anna and Olaf used to be with a quiet _'huh'_ escaping his lips. And just like that, the silence set in and I was at a loss over what to say. I've never been great at starting conversations let alone continuing them but for some reason I wanted to talk about something. _Anything_. Anything to break what was now becoming an awkward silence.

This awkward silence was nerve-wracking and I didn't have the slightest clue why. Jack and I always had something to say to each other. Our tiny and now somewhat playful fights could go on and on for probably centuries and yet at this very moment I was dumbfounded. Why was it so hard right now? I mean this time we're both rather calm and civil-

And that was just it. We weren't _'fighting'_ at each other right now. I guess I don't know how to talk to him without having a mini fit over something he'd say or do. Have my communication skills always been this bad? No. I think they're only this horrendous when it comes to him.

I let out a sigh and gave up on breaking the silence and drifted off into thinking about today's meeting. Now that I had a brief moment to finally think things over, my uneasiness came back. I couldn't quite place my finger on how such strange phenomenon could happen. Black ice… It just didn't sit well with me. Like it was a bad omen or something of that nature.

It's ironic how I was born with the ability to manipulate snow and ice and yet this whole ordeal left me at a loss of what it could mean or what it all was. That's when it hit me. Jack's clearly a master when it comes to anything winter related. Surely he'd have a logical explanation for this that'll quell my paranoia.

"Hey Jack? Could I ask you something?"

Jack broke his gaze from where he was staring at and looked down at me.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Have you… Have you ever seen black ice before? Like do you know the cause behind it all?"

I could see Jack sudden stiffen which only made my uneasiness grow into a little shadow of fear. That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for. If anything, it made my paranoia stronger.

"…. I've seen it once. Why do you ask?" There was shakiness in his voice and that told me enough. It clearly wasn't a good sign. Not a good sign at all. I could feel the heat drain from my face. Pieces of frost intricately emerged from the tips of my fingers that were against the floor from the anxiety I was feeling.

Nearby stood a window that neither of us paid any heed to and on the glass of the window, frost of pitch black curved around the edges of the glass.

Not a single person noticed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** School is a total drag. I'm back to being a full time student while maintaining a job at the same time. I really didn't want to screw this up so I took a lot of time to get acquainted and used to such a hectic schedule. I should have figured it'd be a tiring thing juggling both but I think I underestimated that and overestimated my ability to tend to both. But I think I got it down so now I can finally go back to thinking on things besides homework and when I'm supposed to come in for work. So with all that being said, I'm so, so sorry. I feel like I keep apologizing to you guys. And I wouldn't blame you if you all have forgotten this story. I mean, I haven't been such a great authoress to you guys and I feel terrible for that. I can't even present you with a mindblowing story but one can always try right? Anyways, let me stop jabbering at get onto replying to you guys.

**rsteen:** No, no. Thank you for dropping by and saying something to me. I truly appreciate it and ahhhh I hope you continue to hold that opinion as the story continues on.

**sica:** Oh sweetie don't you dare apologize for something like that. The fact you say anything at all to me is the greatest gift if I'm to be honest with myself. Dsigjoifdjgodifjh I'm so happy you're laughing and enjoying yourself. And I don't like rushed things either. I get there are times where relationships do grow so intense in such a short amount of time but still. I like the long tension a reader goes through when two people take a while to become a couple. It's like sweet torture. A tease. And yes. That man is incredibly attractive. Lord help me for finding an animated character so pleasing to look at. His face is a sin I swear. And don't you worry, the villain will show up soon enough but you won't really see his entirety until… well later. Anyways, thank you for your thoughtful review. It helps tremendously.

**bigby the big bad wolf:** You make a very interesting point. They would fit very well together. It'd be really cute you know? But Disney already has it that she's with Kristoff who levels her a bit just like I think Jack would level Elsa. It's cliché but I do enjoy clichés. I really appreciate your input. It's constructive criticism. There is a reason for her seeming different. I just haven't gotten to that part exactly yet. Bear with me. I can incredibly slow with these things. As for Jack, I see where you're coming from. It's more so that other cliché when you meet a certain someone and just wanna… Push their buttons. Like you get a kick out it all. I know Jack isn't a jerk and he always means well. He just finds a certain pleasure in getting a ruse out of Elsa. And yes! They'll be appearing very soon. All of them. I'm really excited for that part but you can't have them appear without a sound reason for them too which is why this plot needs to be built a bit more than it's going right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you for such a helpful and wonderful review~

**mirkwood:** Oh yes. It is hard. And it's so hard just sitting still as you're writing all this out. And then you start to freak out that people won't like it or it sounds stupid. It can be so frustrating but then at some point you just get over it and write what you wanna write. If people don't like it, oh well. It's not like anyone's forcing them to read the story in the first place. Thank you very much for complimenting my amateur writing skills. And so sorry for making you wait this long for an update. Forgive me ;;

**guest #1:** SCREAMS I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR THIS LONG CHAPTER.

**krysstalbb:** Oh I just love it when silent readers finally come out from the shadows and say something to me. I feel so honored. And don't be silly. I would never get mad at seeing your name constantly. I find it endearing. And no, he's not going to stay that way. There'll be a whole lot of character development. Trust me. I love character development. I wish I could write longer chapters. I intend to really kick it into high gear with the word count so have no fear. I'll grant our wishes to come true.

**guest #2:** OTL I made you wait so long. I'm so notorious in taking forever to reply to things. In my defense, life happened. BUT I REALLY DO WANT TO CHANGE MY SPARATIC UPDATES

**terra:** Hahahahahahaha I'll continue and continue to leave you hanging because that's what I do. Don't you worry. You'll find out about that soon enough. Just be patient~

Okay I believe that's it. And remember, don't be shy and keep me updated with what you guys think! There's no need to be a silent reader. I love hearing and replying to you all. I'll try my best to update something very, very soon. Until then, _adieu!_


	8. Christmas Eve

This was ridiculous. It's Christmas Eve. Most would use this day as a sort of day to relax and enjoy time with family. But not in the castle. _Of course_. Even on a holiday, I still had to get up absurdly early. Normally waking up early wouldn't have been much of a problem but a certain _someone_ kept me up late last night. Taking a moment to stop in my tracks, I couldn't help but smile fondly at the most recent memory made.

* * *

><p><em>"…. I've seen it once. Why do you ask?" There was shakiness in his voice and that told me enough. It clearly wasn't a good sign. Not a good sign at all. I could feel the heat drain from my face. Pieces of frost intricately emerged from the tips of my fingers that were against the floor from the anxiety I was feeling.<em>

_I gave a little shrug and tried to play it off as nothing. _

"_There's no reason. I just saw it mentioned in a really old book and got rather curious about it." I felt a little bad for lying but I figured it would have been best not make a big deal out of what was probably nothing. _

_Jack gave me a quizzical before shrugging it off himself. He plopped down onto a cushion and rested his head against the wall. _

"_So Elsa. What sort of things do you like to do for fun around here that are non magic related?" _

_I furrowed my eyebrows while I pondered and pressed my hand against my chin. This was a good question. What did I do for fun? Most of my days were routine. I'd get up and dressed, eat, and then go off and sit in a council room for hours. Sometimes, I'd sit and listen to the concerns of the people and… Wow. Besides the spontaneous bouts of activities Anna would drag me into, I didn't really do much. Most of my time revolved around the duties of a queen._

_Though… There was one thing I enjoyed in the very rare free time I'd have. A hobby that took me away from reality and into a different world where I could be whomever I felt like being for that day._

"_I like to read whenever I get the chance." _

_Jack snorted._

"_No really. What do you like to do for fu-"_

"_Reading." _

"_But how can you sit down and do something so boring like that?"_

_I thought about the question for a moment. There was no true way to explain the feeling. It was simply something a person had to experience firsthand. The feeling of being completely sucked into a story. My lips curved into a tiny smile and joined him on the floor while still facing him._

"_I can't tell you how. Instead I can show you. Would you care to hear one of my stories?" _

_Jack lifted up his head that was previously against the wall, lazily, and raised an eyebrow in what I assume was mild interest. Taking this as encouragement, I started my story. I was no storyteller like the woman I would frequently visit but I was sure I could mimic her unrivaled way of telling a story somehow._

"_There once was a beautiful girl named Rapunzel with golden hair so fine…" _

_Jack leaned forward slightly. I could tell I somehow successfully managed to grab his undivided attention with something that didn't involve snow or frost. My tiny smile grew bigger as I continued on the story of Rapunzel. I must have somehow learned something from the many times I listened to stories from the city's storyteller since Jack was clinging on to every word that would come out from my mouth. _

_While I continued on the story, Jack never interrupted once and surprisingly enough, his silence wasn't what left me astonished. It was the look in his eyes. It was a look of wonder. I don't know why but that intense look made my heart race. It fueled me with a desire to continue on to the best of my ability. Not because of the story but because I just wanted to keep looking at his face in such a way. It was irrational but I didn't seem to care about that one bit at the moment. _

"_And so she was reunited with her mother and together with Eugene, Rapunzel lived happily ever after." I let out a deep exhale and felt content over the end of the story. Since Jack was quiet throughout the entire story, I couldn't help but anticipate what he thought of it. I mean, surely he liked it if he let me continue all the way to the end. Right?_

"_So. Did you like my story?" I gripped onto my hands nervously as silence continued on for what felt like minutes. Did I assume wrong? Was it really that bad that he had no words to describe it as? For a few moments longer we continued to stare at each other until I saw his face break into a childish grin._

"_That story was amazing! Did you make it up yourself? I've never heard of magical hair. Was her hair really that long? Didn't it hurt whenever it was tugged on?!" _

_I couldn't help but mimic his grin as he continued on and on with his questions over the story. I had no idea that I was capable of getting a reaction like this out of him. Jack always seemed to be the one to cause all the excitement. It felt nice being the reason behind it all for a change. It sparked a strange feeling in me I couldn't comprehend. It was a nervous but good feeling at the same time. I didn't know what it was but I wanted it to keep going._

_Jack finally stopped his barrage of questions and calmed himself a bit. He leaned in closer towards me with an expectant look. And in that moment I was sure there was a slight pink tint on my cheeks._

"_Will you tell me another one?" _

_Gaining some sort of composure, I took in a deep breath and cracked a sweet smile._

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Snapping back into realty, I let feeling of the memory linger as I make my way to the dining room. While rubbing my eye tiredly, I slowly slid open the dining room only to be met with something I'd rather not deal with this early in the morning.<p>

"Move the tree all the way to the left! Make sure there's enough candles everywhere! Hang candy canes at every possible place there is! Move it people! Chop, chop! We don't have all day to get ready for the ball!"

Before me was a domineering Anna barking orders left and right. I stared wide eyed around the room. What was I thinking putting Anna in charge of the festivities this year? I should have known better. Muttering a little curse to myself, I walked up to Anna.

"Anna? What's going on here?"

Anna broke from her newfound commanding ego and gave me the normal smile she always gave me before breakfast.

"Elsa! Isn't it obvious? I'm getting us ready for this evening. When you put me in charge of the holidays, I was so flattered. There was no way I was going to let you down. It's going to be best Christmas Eve ball ever!"

Chuckling softly over her enthusiasm, I shook my head.

"Of course it's going to be the best Christmas Eve ball ever. It's the first one Arendelle has ever had."

Anna huffed and pouted while crossing her arms.

"Oh no. I will be having none of that today. Everything's going to be perfect and when this time rolls around next year, I'll come up with a better ball. Now shoo! There is so much to be done and I can't afford to have you distracting me."

Anna starting pushing me back towards the door aggressively.

"But what about bre-"

"No! Shoo!"

With one last shove, I was outside of the dining room. I stared at the carvings on the wooden door while processing what just happened. I, the queen, was kicked out of _my _dining and denied breakfast by _my_ little sister. Amazing. It truly was. It goes to show never to underestimate someone as harmless looking as Anna.

With a sigh, I turned back around and held onto my stomach as it was growling at me. Probably telling me that I am not a good owner and I need to feed it at this very moment.

"What am I supposed to eat now…" I grumbled to myself as I trudged down the hall.

"Talking to yourself? Don't think that's a very sane thing to do, your highness."

I turned my head towards the source of the voice, already knowing who it was.

"Good morning to you too, Jack."

Smiling sheepishly, he pulled something out of the pocket of his sweater.

"Why yes. Yes it is a good morning but I didn't come looking for you to talk about how nice this morning is. Think fast!"

In an instant, I saw a round, red object soaring my way. I quickly threw my arm up to catch the round object, amazed at myself for how fast my reaction time was.

"Nice catch."

I gave him a nod before look down at what I caught. It was an apple. I tilted my head, confused over how Jack managed to get a fruit while it was winter.

"How did yo-"

"Well I saw Anna up real early this morning and figured you were going to need something to eat. So I umm…" Jack let out a cough and looked to the side. "I went out to go find you that apple."

For some reason, he looked to the floor angry as if the gesture was almost…. Embarrassing? I couldn't help but find it adorable. Letting out a giggle, I beamed happily.

"Thank you for the apple."

Jack coughed again and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… Don't mention it."

As I took a bite out of the apple, I heard him clear his throat.

"So what's all the commotion about? Is something supposed to be going on right now?"

I continued to chew on, enjoying how juicy the apple tasted, before finally speaking up.

"It's all for the ball this evening. Anna planned it which is why everything's a bit extreme."

Jack looked up wide eyed.

"A party? And I wasn't invited? How could you, Elsa? After all we've been through. I'm hurt."

I covered my mouth with my hand and snickered as Jack feigned pain while clutching his chest.

"Everyone is automatically invited. But if it makes you feel any better, the ball itself completely slipped my mind. I was surprised this morning too."

"Great! I'll have a blast with so many people in one room. The possibilities are endless."

I pointed finger directly at his face.

"Balls are meant for dancing. Not people being victim to your shenanigans. I will not have you running of all Anna's hard work, Jack Frost."

Jack lifted up his hands in surrender as his staff rested against his shoulder and then gave a mock bow.

"My apologies, your highness. I don't know my place. I'll be the perfect gentleman at the ball tonight."

Before I knew it, a wide smile formed on my face at the idea of someone like Jack acting like a man of the court. He lifted himself up from his bow and gave me a smirk.

"Since this is a ball, that means I'm going to have to have a lady to go with."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"And just who would you go with to the ball, Jack? Are Anna and I going to meet a woman similar to you tonight?"

Jack scoffed, seemly offended.

"Of course not! I refuse to go with anyone besides the most important person that's going to be there."

I titled my head, genuinely confused.

"Care to share who that is?"

Jack stared me blankly as if to ponder over if my question was or not.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I shook my head 'no'. How would it be obvious? The last time I checked, no one in Arendelle knew a single thing about Jack.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright. I'm sure you're all ready to murder me in my sleep. That is, if you're still here after all this time. I'm really sorry for being MIA for like a year+. I lost muse for just about everything. Not just this story. But like everything writing related. See I like to write via RP too and I just- I couldn't will myself to write anything because I felt like everything I would start to write was so awful that I'd end up deleting it all. You have no idea how many times I've started this chapter and deleted it by the end of the night. I think the amount of times reaches the double digits. So this is how you all know I haven't forgotten about you all or any of my stories. It's hard to write and then publish something when you feel like it's all crap. I'm not even really happy with what I wrote in this chapter but I got this sudden urge to write and write and write so I'm going to write something gdi. Never think that I will drop this because I always finish what I start. That is not a promise. That is a fact. So if you gave up on me or this story, I completely understand. I know it may be selfish but I'd like to ask you all to bear with me and try to stick to this story till the very end.

I know how everything is supposed to play out in my head. From start to finish. It's just getting into words is so hard. I want it to be something you all can enjoy and I- UGH. I love the story in my head and I wish for you to love it too. Have faith in me? You have no idea how great it feels when I know there's someone out there reading that likes the imagination I put into words. So for all of you that are reading this now, I just wanna say one thing. Thank you. Thank you for still being here. My world may constantly be falling apart but having you here to take time out of your day to read what I write and comment on it makes me feel like I'm not alone and you're here with me as I go through every shitty thing life wants to throw. You all really don't understand how grateful I am for each and every one of you. This may not be some popular story that everyone flocks to reading but I appreciate the few of you that do. Thank you.

Anyways, let me get to what I normally do at the end of each chapter which is reply to you all.

**El0ndon:** And here is the update! Finally. I'm really have you think it's getting good. I live to please.

**Kahnartis:** Happy late Thanksgiving to you! You are such a sweetheart. You really made me smile. Thank you so much for being a wonderful human being and being so understanding. I'm so happy that you're entertained. That was the feeling I hoping to give to everyone.

**Guest #TRM/TheRecessMaster:** I shall remember you as this name. Yes. Though you should make an account just so when you subscribe to a story, you will always get an email to notify you of a new chapter being posted. I hope you're still around now because you're the cutest. I would love for Super Mario High School to be animated somehow. I've seen some fanart of it and I just get so touched because I can't believe someone would draw something based off of what I wrote. But you know, I can always help you with writing if you want. Writing is fun and should be enjoyed. It'd be a shame for you to miss out on it. Thank you for the story idea. You should give me a list of things to write about. I'd love to write something out of a request from someone. And no you are not demanding. Like I encourage you to bombard me with updating. It helps immensely.

**Shiori Kudo:** Yes like the princess diaries quote! And by black ice, I mean that the ice has an unnatural tint of black to it that would kinda make you freak out because I'm sure anyone would be freaked out by something unnatural like that.

**Guest #1:** I'm glad you like everything I have published so far. You will be seeing him rather soon actually. Well idk it's soon to me but might not be soon to you. And you will be seeing the guardians soon too. Mhmmmm. And thank you. School and work are finally going by smoothly.

**RANDOM-SPLATOON4SIGNALLER:** You are not selfish in the slightest. I'm selfish for making you wait so long. No writer should ever make their readers wait so long and I'm terribly sorry that I've have done that. But do know this. I will always update. It may not be in a timely manner which I hate but there will always be one.

OKAY! No more of these extreme waits. I'll try to limit you all to waiting at most a month. Does that sound fair for now? I hope you could find some enjoyment in my rusty update. Feel free to speak freely but not in a rude manner. I'll see you all soon. _Adieu!_


End file.
